Unusual You
by Mizz-Katy93
Summary: What happens when Gunnar Jenson starts using again and takes all of his anger out on the one person he cares for the most? Pairings: Gunnar Jensen and OC.
1. Chapter 1: You need to leave

Chapter 1-You need to leave...  
Hope y'all like! :)

Gunnar Jensen was siting in the back of the Expendables plain, hands tied together.  
He was leaning his head back with his eyes closed. He heard foot steps approach him. "You cooled off yet?" Gunnar opened his eyes when he heard Katy's voice.  
He looked up at her and slowly nodded his head. "yea." was all he said.  
Katy stood there for a second with her arms folded glaring at her partner. "Ok." She said as she bent down to untie the rope that restrained his hands. Katy then sat next to Gunnar who was rubbing his wrist.  
The two sat in silence. Gunnar glanced over at Katy who had her face buried in her hands.  
"Gunnar, this has got to stop." she said as she lifted her head up to look at Gunnar.  
"Instead of lecturing me, why dont you go talk Yang about it since he was the one who kicked me in the face." Gunnar said getting mad again.  
Katy sighed. "I already talked to Yang." She said quietly. "If you already talked to Yang, then why the hell are you back here?" Katy looked at Gunnar and shook her head.  
She sighed as she stood up from where she sat and just walked away. She couldnt deal with his attitude right now.  
Katy was tired and just wanted to go home. She took a seat on the couch and laid down.  
"Whats up with you?" Hale asked taking a seat right across from her.  
She looked over and shook her head. "Nothing." Katy said as she closed her eyes.

1 Week Later...

All the men were hanging out at Tool's drinking a few beers and just hanging out.  
Tool walked over to Barney with a slight frown on his face.  
"So where is my Darling at? I havent seen her in quite sometime." Barney looked over at Lee.  
"Actually I have no idea." Barney said. "Lace tried calling her lastnight but no answer." Lee chimed in.  
"Huh.." Tool said. The three men turned their attention to Gunnar as he decided to join them.  
"Gunnar have you seen or heard from Katy?" Barney asked. "Nope." Gunnar said shaking his head.  
Just then all three men heard a door slam. Tool smiled when he seen his favorite girl walking into the garage texting on her blackberry.  
"Well there she is!" Tool said laughing.  
"Hi." Katy said not bothering to look up from her phone as she walked past the men. she walked towards a table and grabbed something off of it and walked back over to the men.  
"Bye." She said walking towards the door.  
"Hey, wait a minute now." Barney said Katy sighed and turned back around.  
"What?" She asked with an attitude.  
"What are you doing?" Katy looked at Barney like he was crazy.  
"Well I came to grab my wallet and now im leaving." Gunnar gave Barney and weird look.  
"Where are you going?" Lee asked curiously.  
"Out." Katy said getting annoyed.  
"Dont you wanna stay and hang out? Ill go make ya you a drink or something." Tool said but Katy shook her head no.  
"I got places to be...Thanks anyways." Katy said as she turned around and walked out of the building.  
"Where the hell is she gonna go with no vehicle?" Lee asked.  
"Gunnnar, why dont you go follow her" Barney said.  
"Why me?" Gunnar asked.  
"Cause your bigger." Tool said as he took a sip of his beer. Gunnar sighed and got up out of his seat to go find Katy.  
It didnt take Gunnar long to find Katy, she couldnt have gotten that far on foot.  
He walked up right beside her.  
"Is there a reason your following me?" Katy said glancing up at him.  
Gunnar chuckled. "I dunno." Katy nodded her head.  
Gunnar grabbed Katy by the arm, pulling her into an alleyway.  
"What are you doing?" She asked yanking her arm out of his grip.  
"Just wanted to say im sorry for the way I acted that night on the plane." Katy nodded her head slowly.  
"Your forgiven...Now if you dont mind I got somewhere to be." Katy went to walk away but Gunnar grabbed her arm again.  
"What are you up to?" Katy laughed.  
"Nothing." Gunnar didnt believe her. She was smiling now.  
"Your up to something arent you?" Katy laughed again. "No I am not." Gunnar laughed at her.  
"Then why are you laughing?" Katy smirked.  
"Why are you?" Gunnar raised an eyebrow at her causing Katy to laugh more.  
"Byeee Gunnar." Katy said walking around the tall man.  
"What are you doing later tonight?" Gunnar called out to her. Katy turned around and shrugged. "I dunno."  
"You do to!" Gunnar said smirking at her. Katy waved him goodbye and walked away.

Later that night...

The guy's were all hanging out at a local bar kicking back a few drinks.  
A smile formed on Gunnar's face when he seen Katy enter the bar with a big smile on her face.  
She walked over to the table they were siting at.  
"Well hello all." She said siting down on Tool's lap.  
"Hey darling, hows my favorite doing on this lovely night?" Tool asked.  
Katy smiled at the older man. "Im doing just great, thanks for asking." Barney looked at her oddly.  
"Why are you in such a good mood?" Katy looked over at her partner, still smiling.  
"cant a girl be happy?" She asked causing Barney to look over at Lee who just shrugged his shoulders.  
"can I get you something to drink beautiful?" Tool asked Katy.  
"No thanks, I gotta walk home and I really dont wanna walk home after drinking." She said slightly laughing.  
"Here's a thought, why not buy a damn car." Lee said smirking at her.  
"Here's a thought, why not buy me a damn car." Katy said smirking back at Lee who just laughed.  
"So your just gonna sit there and watch us drink?" Barney asked.  
"No, actually im gonna be leaving here soon, just thought I would come say hi." "Where the hell are you going now?" Gunnar asked, joining the conversation.  
Katy looked over at the taller man. "Thats for me to know and you to find out." Gunnar rolled his eyes. Katy pulled her phone out and then quickly put it back in her pocket as she got up off of Tool's lap.  
"Well this was fun and all but I gotta go...Goodbye my loves!" she said smiling as she walked towards the door.  
"Be safe beautiful!" Tool yelled out to her. She winked and continued walking out the door.  
everyone sat there in silence for a few seconds until Gunnar stood up from his seat.  
"Gonna find out where shes going?" Lee asked.  
"Yupp." was all Gunnar said as he made his way out of the bar.  
To Gunnar's surprise Katy was standing there, leaning up against the building. "How did I know you would follow me?" She asked with a smile on her face.  
"What are you doing?" Gunnar asked walking over to her.  
"Nothing." She said blankly. Gunnar raised an eye brow at her.  
"Seriously...what are you doing?" Katy laughed.  
"Seriously, Im not doing anything. I am standing here talking at you." She said.  
"Where are you going?" He asked getting impatient with her.  
"Home." Gunnar looked at her funny. "You supposed to be meeting someone at your place or something?" Katy laughed again.  
"Nope. Just want to go home instead of hanging out with you drunks all night." "Im not Drunk." Gunnar protested. Katy smiled up at him.  
"Not yet atleast." She pushed herself off the building and winked at him as she headed down the road.  
"Are you really gonna walk all the way to your place at 11pm?" Gunnar called out to her.  
"I guess so." Katy said not even looking back at him.  
Gunnar sighed. "You want me to walk you home? or give ya ride?" Katy turned around and looked at Gunnar with a small smile on her face.  
"No." was all she said she slowly turned back around and continued her way home.  
Gunnar shook his head and walked back into the bar.

Katy was in her bed sleeping when she heard the door bell ring repeadely.  
"Who the fuck is that?" she said to herself as she got up out of bed and walked down stairs.  
She looked through the peep hole and seen Gunnar standing on her porch.  
Katy looked at the clock hanging on the wall. "what the fuck is he doing here? its 3am." Katy sighed as she heard the door bell ring again. She unlocked the door and flung it open.  
"What?" Gunnar laughed "Well goodmorning beautiful!" Katy noticed Gunnar's eyes were blood shot.  
"You look like you have had one too many." Katy said leaning her head against the door frame.  
Gunnar just laughed as he pushed his way in the house.  
Katy sighed and closed the door behind them and locked it back up.  
"Gunnar, what are you doing here?" Gunnar smiled and walked over to Katy.  
"I just wanted to see you." Katy shook her head at him.  
"You need to leave." Katy said sternly. Gunnar looked at her funny.  
"I need to leave?" Katy nodded her head slowly.  
"Why?" Gunnar was hovering over Katy at this point.  
"Because its three in the damn morning." Gunnar didnt say anything he slowly backed up and walked around Katy and sat down on her couch.  
Katy was getting angry now. "Gunnar! Leave...now!" Katy yelled but Gunnar just looked up at her laughing.  
"Fine, You wanna play this game? fine! ill just call Barney and he can take care of your ass." Katy said running up the stairs.  
She walked into her bedroom and grabbed her cell phone off of her dresser.  
Katy had just dialed Barneys number and went to hit send when She felt someone grab her arm, spin her around and snatch the phone out her hands.  
"What the fuck Gunnar!" Katy said freaked out by his actions.  
"I wouldnt do that if I were you." He said calmly.  
"Give me my phone now." Katy said sternly.  
"You want your phone?" Gunnar asked. Katy nodded her head.  
Gunnar then tossed Katy's phone across the room, it landing under her bed.  
"Then go and get it." Katy looked up at the big man with a look of disbelife on her face.  
"Fine." She said quietly but when Katy went to walk away Gunnar sqeezed her arm harder.  
She stood there breathing very heavily at this point. Katy wouldnt even look at Gunnar at this point.  
She staired at her carpet until she heard him Laugh.  
"Whats wrong? not strong enough?" Katy then turned so that she was facing Gunnar.  
"Got something to say little girl?" Gunnar asked chuckling.  
It was like a reflex. Katy slapped Gunnar as hard as she could.  
her luck he did in fact let go of her arm and Katy ran out her room, down the stairs.  
Katy went to open the fron door and quickly realized that she had locked it.  
But before she could unlock it Gunnar had grabbed her from behind, slamming her into the wall.  
It was then Katy looked at Gunnar and seen a very familiar look in his eyes. She then realized Gunnar had not been drinking.  
"Your using arent you?" Katy blurted out.  
Gunnar took a step back and just looked at her. Katy's heart was racing. Gunnar was the most dangerous man on the team and when he was using he could turn on anyone in a heart beat.  
Gunnar laughed. "Wouldnt you like to know." Katy then pushed herself off the wall he had slammed her into.  
"Get out of my house." Katy said almost in tears at this point.  
Katy then turned her back on Gunnar and went to walk away. Gunnar grabbed a handfull of Katy's hair slamming her back into the wall.  
He placed his left hand around her neck, using his right hand to prop himself against the wall.  
Gunnar slowly started sqeezing Katy's neck.  
"Gunnar!" Katy sqealed. Tears started running down Katy's cheek.  
Gunnar then froze. He looked down at Katy with a look as if he just realized what he was really doing.  
He quickly let go of her and took several steps back.  
Katy slid down the wall gasping for air.  
Gunnar looked down at Katy in shock and without saying a single word he unlocked the front door and left.  
Katy quickly got up and ran to the front door, locking it.  
Katy fell back to the floor, letting her tears fall. She couldnt help but curl up in a corner and cry.  
Katy eventually made her way back to her bedroom and fell back asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2: Stranger

Chapter 2: Stranger...

Morning.

barney and Lee drove over to Katy's house.  
They told her they would pick her up at 1pm and take her to Tool's to get a tattoo.  
They stood at her porch ringing her door bell and knocking for almost 5 minuts but they still got no answer.  
"What the hell is she doing?" Barney asked.  
Lee rang the door bell once more and just like that the door flung open.  
Barney and Lee were shocked to see Katy standing there with red puffy eyes wrapped in a blanket.  
Lee noticed her neck was bruised. Katy let the men in.  
"Just give me a few minuts to get ready." She said throwing her blanket on the couch and walking up stairs.  
Lee followed Katy up stairs.  
"Hey is everything ok?" Lee asked as he seen Katy grabbing her cell phone out from under her bed.  
"Peachy." she said checking her messages.  
"Why was your phone under your bed?" Katy looked up at Lee thinking for a minute.  
"I dropped it." She said walking over to her dresser, pulling some clothes out.  
"Ok well what happend to you neck?" Katy looked at Lee confused.  
"What do you mean?" Lee sighed.  
"Take a look." he said pointing to her mirrior hanging on her bedroom wall. Katy walked over to the mirror and her jaw dropped when she seen the big ass bruise forming on her neck from Gunnar choking her.  
"Oh my god." Katy said as she ran her fingers gently over the bruise.  
"What happend?" Lee asked. Katy turned her attention back to him.  
She had to think of a lie fast. "Must have been from kick boxing class." Lee nodded believeing her.  
Katy got dressed and the three headed over to Tool's Tattoo shop.  
Katy walked in right behind Lee and Barney and was shocked when she seen Gunnar siting there talking to Hale.  
Katy had her sunglasses on hiding her puffy eyes. and as for the bruise on her neck...there was no hiding it.  
"Theres my girl!" Tool said with a big smile on her face. Gunnar quickly turned around to see Katy.  
"Whoa..what happend to you, beautiful?" Tool asked pointing to her bruised neck.  
Gunnar then stood up from his seat, nervouse she will tell everyone what happend.  
"Kickboxing class." was all Katy said. Tool nodded his head. Gunnar sighed in relief.  
"So you ready for that tattoo?" Tool asked getting excited.  
"Actually, Tool im not feeling well today so I was hoping we could just reschedule it for another time." "Your sure? is everything ok?" Tool asked, concerned for her.  
"yea Im fine, I just wanna go home and get some sleep...My stomach is upset today." Tool glanced over at Barney.  
"Well alrighty if thats what you want. You just let me know when your ready for that tattoo." Katy nodded her head and turned around to walk away.  
"Wait, you want someone to drive you home?" Barney asked.  
"Katy turned back around and slowly nodded her head.  
"Gunnar will take you home." Lee said. Katy's face went pale.  
Gunnar slowly nodded his head and got up out of his seat.  
"Actually, some fresh air could do me some good so im just gonna walk home." Katy said and before anyone could say anything she practically ran out of the Shop and ran down the road.  
"What the hell has gotten into her?" Lee asked in shock by her actions.  
"I dunno..." was all Barney could say.  
"Just give the girl some space...shes probably under alot of stress." Tool chimed in.  
Gunnar sighed. "Im gonna head out." the guys said bye to him and Gunnar drove off.

Gunnar pulled into Katy's drive way. He felt bad for what he had done to Katy and could not believe he let things get as far as they did.  
He knocked on her door but there was no answer. He turned the door knob and noticed it was unlocked. He slowly opened the door and walked in.  
He looked around but no sign of Katy. Gunnar walked further into the living room but froze when he heard Katy in the kitchen.  
Katy walked out of the kitchen holding a bowl of cerial.  
She looked up and seen Gunnar standing in her living room. She gasped and dropped her bowel of cerial on the living room floor.  
"Katy, I just wanna talk to you." Gunnar said in quiet tone. Katy slowly moved towards the stairs.  
"Stay away from me." She said sternly.  
"Katy, Im not gonna hurt you." Gunnar said slowly walking towards her.  
"No." Katy then ran up stairs to her room to try to lock him out but Gunnar was alot faster than her. She always felt that he could read her mind cause he always knew what she was up to.  
Gunnar chased Katy into her room. "dont come near me!" Katy yelled at him.  
Katy tried to sneak past him and leave her room but gunnar grabbed Katy by both her wrist.  
She started Yelling and screaming for help. Gunnar had her cornered. Katy slowly started to slide down the wall, Gunnar leaning down to her, still has ahold of her.  
"Leave me alone, havent you done enough?" Katy said as she started crying.  
Gunnar has never seen Katy cry before and this broke his heart.  
"Im sorry...Im so sorry." Gunnar said as he pulled Katy into his arms.  
Katy was trying to push him away but eventually gave up. Gunnar sighed in relief when he felt Katy's arms wrap around him.  
"If there is anything I can do to make it up to you just tell me." Katy pulled away from Gunnar.  
Gunnar looked down at her and she just looked miserable.  
"You can leave." Was all Katy said. Gunnar slowly nodded his head and got up and left Katy to be alone.  
Katy got up off the floor and walked over to her bed. she got under the covers adn stayed that way for the rest of the day.

Later that night.

Barney and Tool were siting on the couch drinking beer and watching tv.  
"Hey guy's" Both men turned their heads to see Katy walking over to them.  
"Well hello beautiful, how are you feeling?" Tool said with a big grin on his face.  
"A little better." Katy said taking a seat on a chair. "So where is everyone?" Katy asked glancing around the room.  
"Well Lee is out with Lace, Hale, Toll, and Yang went to the bar and Gunnar is upstairs." Barney said after taking a sip of his beer.  
"Upstairs? Doing what?" Katy asked confused. "Hell if we know." Tool said. Katy slowly nodded her head and got up out of her seat.  
"Im gonna go say hi." She said as she walked up the stairs.  
Katy walked through Tool's living room slowly. "Gunnar?" She called out but no answer. She walked down the hallway and checked Tool's room but no Gunnar.  
She heard someone coughing in the bathroom. Katy tip toed over to see that the bathroom door was cracked open.  
She slowly pushed the door open the rest of the way to find Gunnar injecting something into his arm.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Katy yelled causing Gunnar to jump up from where he was siting.  
"What the fuck is that?" Gunnar pulled the needle out of his arm and yanked Katy into the bathroom with him, making sure to fully close the door.  
"Shut up, before someone hears you." Gunnar said. "Dont tell me to shut up! what the fuck is that?" Gunnar stood there and looked down at Katy.  
"What do you think?" He said with an attitude. Katy shook her head and slowly backed away from Gunnar.  
"I cant believe you." Katy said turning around to open the bathroom door but Gunnar pushed the door closed again and shoved Katy against it.  
"Where do you think your going?" He asked Katy.  
Katy didnt say anything she just looked up at him. Gunnar chuckled a little but then got serious again.  
"I asked you a question." Katy looked down at her feet and sighed.  
"Home." was all she said. Gunnar raised an eyebrow at her.  
Katy was pretty much trapped in this bathroom with gunnar and was getting very annoyed with the bigger man.  
"If you dont let me out of this bathroom I will scream bloody murder." Katy said looking back up at Gunnar.  
Gunnar laughed and slowly opened up the bathroom door. "Dont talk to strangers." Gunnar said as Katy walked out of the bathroom.  
She turned around to see him smirking at her. "Im talking to one right now." Gunnar's smirk dropped and turned into a frown.  
Katy got downstairs where Tool and Barney was. "Got to go, bye guys!" Katy said as she speed walked across the room and out the door.  
Gunnar walked out of the bathroom scratching the back of his neck. He seemed to be a little taken back by Katys comment. "Bitch." he said to himself as he made his way back downstairs and joined Barney and Tool.


	3. Chapter 3: I cant trust you

Unusual You Chapter 3: I cant trust you.  
Dont forget to review! :)

The next day Katy just could not get the image of Gunnar holding that needle out of her head.  
She tried so hard to push it out of her head but for some reason she couldnt.  
She wanted to talk to him about it...she needed to talk to him about it.  
Katy got dressed, left her house and made her way to Tools place to see if Gunnar had stayed there lastnight.  
When Katy had finally got to Tools place. she seen Gunnar's truck in the drive way.  
"Hello?" Katy said as she entered Tool's house. She looked around but didnt see anyone.  
"Anyone home?" She said again.  
"Yea, hold on." Katy heard Tool say from up stairs. Katy tried not to laugh when she seen Tool running down the stairs in nothing but boxers.  
"What can I do for you beautiful?" Tool asked smiling at Katy who just laughed.  
"Did I interupt something?" Katy asked pointing to the half naked girl walking down the stairs.  
Tool looked at the girl and chuckled. "We were just talking." Tool said.  
Katy laughed "Whatever you say." Tool then whispered something to the girl and she walked into the kitchen.  
"Whats up?" Tool asked turning his attention back to Katy.  
"Wheres Gunnar?" She asked getting straight to the point.  
"Hes in the shower." Tool said pointing up stairs.  
Katy nodded her head and made her way upstairs to the bathroom.  
Katy could hear the water running as she made her way to the bathroom Instead of knocking like she was going to she decided to just barg in on him.  
Katy swung the door open.  
"Who the hell is that?" Gunnar said turning the water off.  
Katy decided not to say anything and see what he does. Gunnar grabbed the towel that was hanging over the shower curtain and wrapped it around his waist. He opened the shower curtain and smirked as he seen Katy standing there with her arms folded.  
"And what can I do for you?" Gunnar asked stepping out of the shower.  
"We need to talk." Gunnar raised an eyebrow at her.  
"About what?" He said tightening the towel around his waist.  
"Do you not see how much you hurt the people around you by doing the things that you have been doing, Gunnar?"  
Gunnar didnt say anything he just stood there stairing down at Katy.  
Katy sighed. "Guess not." She said quietly and turned around to open the bathroom door but Gunnar Closed the door back.  
"Dont make me scream." Katy said not bothering to look up at the tall man.  
"Im not gonna hurt you." Gunnar said shoving Katy so that she was up against the door.  
"Really? cause this bruise on my neck says different." Gunnar chuckled at her.  
"I told you I was sorry." Katy nodded her head.  
"I never said id Forgive you though." Gunnar looked taken back by that. "You dont forgive me?" Gunnar asked Katy shook her head. Her heart was racing, unsure of what the giant was going to say or do.  
"What can I do to make you forgive me then?" Gunnar asked as he slowly got closer to Katy.  
Katy just shrugged her shoulders. "Im sure you will come up with something in that unusual mind of yours." She said.  
Gunnar slowly nodded his head and just staired at her.  
Katy couldnt help but notice that Gunnar's towel was slightly slipping. "You might want to fix that." Katy said trying not to laugh as she pointed to his Towel.  
Gunnar looked down and then back up at Katy. "So thats why you came up here? You just wanted to have your filthy way with me, huh?" Gunnar said teasing Katy who just rolled her eyes. "You wished." She said lauhging.  
Katy went to open the bathroom door. Gunnar shocked her though when he snuck up behind her, closed the bathroom door again and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I dont have to wish." he whispered in her ear.  
Katy couldnt help but laugh at him. "Stop it now, your getting me wet." Katy said trying to push away from Gunnar but then froze and realized that what she had just said could have been taken in a bad way.  
"Ooooh am I?" Gunnar asked laughing pulling her back into him. "Its not my fault you cant control yourself when around me."  
Katy couldnt help but laugh. "I didnt mean it like that, I meant your wet from your shower and your all up on me and getting me wet."  
Gunnar laughed. "Whatever you say." Katy rolled her eyes. "Your annoying...byee." Katy said walking back to the door but Gunnar grabbed her and pulled her towards the shower.  
"What are you doing?" Katy asked as Gunnar turned the shower back on.  
"Getting you wet." He said simply.  
"Im not getting in there." Katy said shaking her head.  
Gunnar laughed. "Sure you are." Gunnar then picked Katy up causing her to scream.  
"Gunnar! No!" She said in between laughs but Gunnar didnt listen. Next thing Katy knew she was standing in the shower...soaked. "Well I hope your happy." Katy said looking at Gunnar who was standing outside of the shower laughing at her.  
"You know your not supposed to wear clothes in the shower right?" Katy glared at him.  
"Dont get any ideas." was all she said. Gunnar then hopped in the shower and closed the curtain.  
"What are you doing?" Katy asked looking up at her partner who was just smiling down at her.  
Gunnar walked towards Katy and without any warning pushed her against the shower wall, pinning her hands above her head.  
Gunnar then leaned his head down and kissed Katy. Once he pulled away she looked back up at him.  
Katy pulled her hands back down and watched as Gunnar got closer to her. She couldnt help it, Katy then reached up and pulled Gunnar back down for a more passionate Kiss.  
Gunnar wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed her back against the wall. He pulled away from her long enough to ripp her shirt off of her body.  
Gunnar started planting soft kissed on her neck. The two froze when Tool knocked on the bathroom door.  
"Hey Gunnar! you still in there, brother?" Tool yelled from outside of the bathroom.  
Gunnar froze and looked down at Katy. "yea." Was all he said.  
"Aright man well I gotta go I got some errands I need to run. Did Katy leave?" Katy looked at Gunnar.  
"Yea she left." Gunnar said shrugging his shoulders at her. "Alright well ill see ya later Brother."  
Tool then left and Both Katy and Gunnar could breath.  
"Katy then turned the water off, grabbed and towel and hopped out of the shower.  
"Where you going?" Gunnar asked confused. "I got to go." She said not even looking up at him. "Are you ok?" He asked. Katy then looked up at Gunnar and nodded her head.  
"yea I just rememberd that Im supposed to meet up with one of my friends for lunch and thanks to you I have to go back home and get dressed again." Katy quickly put her shirt on and bolted out of the bathroom door. She got to the front door and sighed when she heard Gunnar come down stairs with pants on but no shirt.  
"You wanna go out tonight? get some dinner or something?" Gunnar asked. Katy slightly tensed up.  
She thought for a second which made Gunnar feel a little uneasy.  
"Ill make you a deal." Katy said looking up at Gunnar who raised an eyebrow.  
"Stop using and then ill be more than happy to go out with you." Gunnar looked at her for a second.  
"You serious?" Gunnar asked with a slight attitude.  
Katy sighed. "Gunnar, I really do care about you but when your using your a completely different person and that person scares me."  
"So your scared of me?" Gunnar asked again with attitude.  
Katy slightly shrugged her shoulders. "I cant trust you anymore." It was like a light switch, Gunnar had completely just changed into that person that scares Katy.  
"You cant trust me?" Katy didnt say anything, she just put her head down.  
"YOU cant trust me?" He yelled at her. Katy lifted her head up trying to fight back tears.  
"Im sorry." was all she said. Gunnar slowly backed up and went back upstairs, slamming the bathroom door loud enough for Katy to hear.  
Katy left Tools house and went back to her place to get ready to go to lunch with her Best friend.  
After everything that had just happend she needed her best friend more than ever. 


	4. Chapter 4: Deja Vu

Unusual you chapter 4:DeJa Vu.  
I worked really hard on this chapter so I hope y'all like it! please review and tell me what you think so far of this story! should I continue with it or no? Let me know pleasee :)

"Hey girl!" Katy smiled as she seen her friend Sam running up to her.  
"Hey, how are you?" Katy asked hugging her best friend.  
"Good, you?" Katy slightly laughed at Sam's question as the two sat down.  
"Ive been ok...Things just have been so crazy lately." Sam slightly tilted her head to the side.  
"What do you mean?" Katy took a sip of her drink.  
"Well for starters things got a little heated between me and Gunnar this morning.  
"What happend?" Sam asked picking a fuzzy off of the shirt she was wearing.  
"We almost had sex." Katy said causing Sam to choke on her water.  
"What?" Sam yelled causing everyone in the restuarnt to look at the two girls.  
Katy put her head down, embarressed. "Sorry." Sam said quietly turning her attention back to Katy.  
"When you say almost have sex, how far did it get and who stopped who from continuing?"  
Katy sighed. "It got as far as me in the shower with him, shirtless and im the one that stopped it."  
Sam staired at Katy like she was crazy. "Have you lost your mind? If I was in your position I would have kept going." Sam said smiling which caused Katy to laugh. "Well thats the difference between me and you, dear and besides Gunnar is a junkie still."  
Sam nodded her head. "I cant believe he got into the stuff still...What does Barney say?"  
Katy shrugged. "Not much he can say or do anymore." Sam nodded her head.  
"It's just blows my mind how one minute Gunnar can be the most sweet and funny guy on the team and then its like all you have to do it snap your fingers and he turns on your just like that." Katy said.  
"Honestly, Katy I would just keep your distance from him...I mean when you called me crying about him coming over and choking you, I was scared for you."  
Katy didnt say anything she just looked down. "Do you think he would go as far as to turn completely on you?"  
Katy looked up at her friend and shrugged her shoulders. "I dont know...When I went to leave this morning he asked me out on a date."  
Sam's eyes widened. "Wow...what did you say?" Katy rubbed the back of her neck. "I told him when he stops using that I would then and that I cant trust him anymore."  
Sam froze. "How did he take that?" Katy slightly laughed. "Well, lets just say Ill be keeping my doors and windows locked all day and night and im not answering the door for anyone."  
Sam winced. "That bad?" Katy nodded her head.  
"Yea..." Was all she said. The two friends sat there in an awkward silence until Sam cleared her throat to speak.  
"Well You know im always here if you need me." Katy smiled at her best friend.  
"I know." The two girls then finished eating their lunch, said their goodbyes and Went off on their seperate ways.

Katy was walking home when her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller Id and seen it was Barney calling.  
"hello?" Katy said answering the phone.  
"Hey, if your not busy can you come by Tool's garage? Im having a team meeting."  
Barney sounded very serious and acted like something was bothering him.  
"Yea, sure. is everything ok?" Katy asked concernced.  
"Yup, just come by as soon as you can." "Alrighty, well Ill see you in a bit then." Katy hung up and turned around and made her way to Tool's garage.

Katy walked into the garage to see everyone there but Gunnar.  
"Whats going on?" Katy asked as she took a seat next to Lee.  
"Hold on, we are still waiting on Gunnar." Barney said sounding a little impaitent.  
Katy nodded her head and sat there looking around at her partners.  
Everyone turned their attention to Gunnar as he entered the garage.  
"Glad you could make it on time, Gunnar." Barney said.  
Gunnar shrugged his shoulders and took a seat.  
"Now that everyone is here, Gunnar I arranged this meeting for you." Gunnar looked at Barney confused.  
"What?" Was all he said. Barney sighed.  
"Gunnar, Ive been doing alot of thinking and Ive decided that as long as your still using you cannot be apart of this team anymore.  
everyone was quiet, espcially Katy. She put her head down not wanting to see the look on Gunnars face.  
"What are you trying to say, Barney?" Gunnar asked standing up from his seat. Barney tensed up.  
"Im gonna have to let you go, Gunnar. We cant trust you anymore." Katy suddenly had some Deja Vu.  
"You cant trust me?" Gunnar asked stepping closer to Barney. Everyone except Katy stood up from their seat just incase Gunnar tried anything.  
"Alright then...and I bet all of you feel the same way then? dont ya's?" Gunnar yelled No one said anything. Gunnar started laughing. "So you idiots are gonna keep happy feet here around but get rid of me?" Yang looked up at Gunnar and just glared at him causing Gunnar to laugh more.  
"Whats the matter shorty? Hurt your wittle feelings?" Gunnar said taunting Yang.  
Yang looked away and started to clench his fist. Katy seen this and instantly got up out of her seat.  
"Yang dont...its not worth it." She said quietly. "Yea happy feet, listen to Katy...you probably dont wanna stay the next few months in the hospital.  
Katy was getting angry now. "Gunnar, shut the fuck up!" She yelled causing Gunnar to take a step back.  
Katy turned her attention back to Yang who looked like he was about to snap.  
"Yang, listen to me. Hes just trying to get to you...hes mad cause hes a LOSER and got BOOTED FROM THE TEAM!"  
Katy said yelling the last part at Gunnar who just laughed.  
"Everyone just calm down now!" Barney said trying to calm everyone down.  
"Barney, you better get that little bitch under control before I put her in her place." Gunnar said looking at Katy.  
"Then stop talking about it Mr. Macho man and fucking do it!" Katy yelled back at him.  
"Barney, you better get her." Gunnar said. "Katy calm down." Barney said but she didnt listen.  
"What are you gonna do, Gunnar? Ill tell you what your gonna do...absolutly nothing because your a coward!"  
Gunnar started laughing. "Im a coward huh?" Katy nodded her head.  
"You sure werent saying that this morning when you was in the shower with me." Katy's jaw dropped.  
She glanced at her team mates who looked just as shocked as she was.  
She turned her attention back to Gunnar when he started laughing.  
"What? dont have nothing smart to say now, do ya?" Katy snapped.  
"Fuck you, Gunnar!" She yelled which just made him smirk.  
"Funny, you almost did!" He yelled back at her. Katy shook her head in disbelief.  
That was it for Katy. She ran over to Gunnar and shoved him as hard as she could.  
"I fucking hate you!" She screamed as she started smacking, and hitting him. Gunnar Grabbed Katy by the arms and shoved her down to the floor.  
Lee bent down to check on her.  
Yang then snuck up behind Gunnar and hit him in the back of the head with wrench.  
Gunnar fell down holding his head. Yang then Kicked Gunnar in the face, causing him to bleed.  
Yang went to Kick Gunnar again but Gunnar grabbed Yang's leg, tripping the smaller man.  
"Stop it!" Barney yelled but Gunnar and Yang wouldnt listen.  
Gunnar quickly got up, as did Yang and the fight was on.  
Gunnar started pounding his fists into Yangs head which looked to be busted open too.  
It got to where Yang wasent even fighting back. "Someone do something!" Katy yelled but for some reason no one could move.  
barney ran out to his truck to grab his gun.  
"Gunnar! stop it!" Katy screamed but he payed her no attention as he was choking yang now.  
Katy ran over to Gunnar pushed him off of Yang.  
"What the hell is your problem!" Katy screamed at Gunnar before turning her attention to Yang to see if he was ok.  
Gunnar Grabbed Katy, pulling her out of the way so that he could finish what he started with yang.  
Gunnar looked and found a led pipe laying on the garage floor and picked it up, waiting for Yang to slowly get up so he could hit him with it, knocking him for good.  
just as Barney ran back into the garage he couldnt believe what he seen. Yang slowly got up and turned around but just as Gunnar was about to bash the led pipe over Yangs head. Katy jumped in to try and stop Gunnar, causing him to accidentally hit Katy in the forhead with the led pipe.  
Barney dropped his gun and quickly ran over to her.  
Gunnar couldnt believe he had actually hit her...he didnt meant to but he was still in shock.  
"Katy?" Barney said as he tried shaking her. barny turned Katy's head to the side to see that she had been busted open and was bleeding.  
"Oh shit...Someone get a towel!" Barney yelled and hale ran to the bathroom ad grabbed a wet wash cloth.  
He ran back out and seen Gunnar had done dissapeard.  
Hale handed the Wet towel to Barney who place it on Katy's bloody head.  
"Where's Gunnar?" Hale asked. "Who fucking care." Was all barney said as he sat on the garage flooring, holding the towel on Katy's head to try to stop the bleeding.  
"Shes gonna need Stitches." Lee said quietly.  
Barney looked up at nodded his head. "Someone call 911." Was all Barney said. Everyone stood there in silence and just staired at Katy's unconcious Body.  
Lee called 911 and before they knew it, Katy was being put on a stretcher and taken to the nearest hospital.  
barney sat down on a chair and burried his face in his hands.  
"Shes gonna be ok." Barney looked up to see Lee standing there.  
"I know." Was all barney said.


	5. Chapter 5: Prove it

Unusual You Chapter 5: Prove it.

Katy stayed 2 nights in the hospital. She had gotten 15 stitches on the right side of her head.  
She was so bruised up and in so much pain but was very happy when she had gotton to go home.  
Katy was at her house, laying on the couch when she heard a knock at her door.  
She sat her head up and looked at her front door. Katy sighed as she got up off the couch and walked towards the door.  
She opened the door and was shocked when she seen Gunnar standing there, holding flowers.  
Gunnar took a good look at Katy's bruised faced, He felt horrible.  
"What do you want?" Katy said, snapping Gunnar out of his thoughts.  
"Can I come in?" Gunnar asked a little hesitant.  
Katy staired at Gunnar for a few seconds before she turned around, leading Gunnar into her house.  
Gunnar closed the door behind him. "How are you feeling?" Gunnar asked trying to break the silence.  
"Like shit." Katy said. Gunnar slowly nodded his head.  
The two stood there in silence again. "Are those for me?" Katy asked pointing to the flowers that Gunnar was holding.  
He nodded his head and smiled as he handed them to Katy.  
"Thank you." Katy said as she set them down on the coffee table.  
"Look, Katy what happend at the garage...I didnt mean to...You know I wouldnt ever hurt you like that, right?"  
Gunnar said trying to find the right words to say. Katy slowly nodded her head.  
"What do you want me to say?" Katy asked looking up at him. Gunnar sighed. "I just want you to know that I am very sorry for everything...from choking you to the events that happend at the garage...Im sorry."  
Katy didnt say anything she just slightly put her head down.  
"I dont expect you to forgive me but I will do anything to make it up to you...and I mean anything. you name it."  
Katy looked up at Gunnar slightly smiling. "How sorry are you?" She asked smirking. Gunnar looked at her funny.  
"Im very sorry, Katy I feel horrible for what happend." Katy nodded her head and stepped closer to Gunnar.  
"Your sorry?" Katy asked. Gunnar sighed.  
"Yes, Im sorry." Katy smiled up at the taller man. Gunnar had a feeling she was up to something.  
"Prove it." Gunnar raised an eyebrow at her.  
"Prove it?...how am I supposed to prove it?" Gunnar asked confused. Katy shrugged her shoulders and walked around Gunnar.  
"Im sure you will think of something." She said as she made her way upstairs, leaving Gunnar more confused.  
Katy walked into her bedroom and say indian style on her bed, waiting to see if Gunnar would follow her.  
She couldnt help but laugh when Gunnar walked into her bedroom looking confused.  
"What are you doing?" Gunnar asked. Katy laughed.  
"Im siting here. what are you doing?" Gunnar laughed.  
"Im trying to figure out what your up to." Katy just smiled.  
"I dont know what your talking about." Gunnar chuckled as he looked around her room.  
"You gonna just stand there or are you gonna sit down?" Katy asked.  
"Huh?" was all Gunnar said causing Katy to laugh again. "Come here...Im not gonna bite. I just want to talk." She said smiling as she patted the bed for him to come sit down next to her.  
Gunnar sat down and looked into Katy's eyes.  
"How many pain pills did they give you?" He asked curiously.  
"Alot." Katy said laughing. "How many did you take today?" He asked again.  
"Alot." Katy said laughign again.  
"You better be joking." Gunnar said sounding very serious.  
"Im kidding." Katy said smiling up at him.  
Katy then got up off the bed. "What are you doing?" Gunnar asked looking at her funny.  
Katy smiled as she got onto Gunnars lap, straddeling him. "I thought of a way you can prove it to me."  
She whispered in Gunnar's ear, sending chills up his spine.  
Gunnar looked into her brown eyes and like that, He pulled her down into a passionate kiss.  
Gunnar wrapped his arms around Katy's waist as he picked her up and place her on her back.  
Katy pulled her tank top off as Gunnar did the same with his shirt. Katy pulled Gunnar down to her. Gunnar started planting soft kisses on Katy's neck.  
Gunnar suddenly stopped and looked down at Katy.  
"Whats wrong?" She asked confused as to why he stopped. Gunnar smirked.  
"Serouly...How many pills did you take?" he asked causing Katy to laugh and pull him into another passionate kiss.

One month later...

Katy and Gunnar had been sneaking around for a few weeks until Katy found out Gunnar was using again which caused the two to fight again.  
"What the fuck is your problem?! You are so fucking selfish, Gunnar! You dont think about anyone but yourself!" Katy screamed at the top of her lungs.  
"Im selfish? why dont you put yourself in my shoes for one damn day! You havent seen the shit ive seen the past few years!" Gunnar yelled back.  
"That doesnt give you the right to abuse drugs, Gunnar!" Gunnar didnt say anything.  
"Your a junkie!" Katy yelled again. Gunnar had heard enough and walked towards the door.  
"You sure had no problem fucking a junkie." he said as he walked out the door.  
Katy grabbed a vase that was siting on her coffee table and through at her front door, watching it break into tiny shards and fall onto her carpet.  
Katy walked upstairs. She took a deep breath and walked into the bathroom.

Later that day...

"Where the hell is Katy?" Barney said pacing back and forth in Tools garage.  
"You gotta remember, she walks everywhere she goes." Tool said as he took a sip of his beer.  
"Shes never late for a team meeting." Barney said.  
Everyone turned their head when they seen Katy walking towards them.  
"Before you say anything, I know im late, sorry."  
"What could you have possible been doing to make you late for a team meeting.  
Katy looked up at Barney, he noticed she looked like she hasent slept in days.  
"I do have a life of my own you know." Katy said as she took a seat next to Hale who gave her a strange look.  
Barney sighed. "We got work." Everyone looked at Barney curiously.  
"Whats wrong?" Hale whispered to Katy causing her to look at him.  
"What kind of work?" Lee asked.  
"Im just tired." Katy whispered back to Hale who just slowly nodded his head.  
"Some hostages were taken to Burma." barney said.  
"Burma is a war zone." Toll said looking at Barney like he was crazy.  
"I know, thats why we are gonna get in there, get the hostages and get the hell out with any trouble."  
"When do we leave?" Yang asked.  
"Im not sure yet...I still got some more research to do." Barney said.  
"So you havent actually accepted the job yet?" Haled asked.  
Barney shook his head. "No...I have accepted but I wanna get an idea of what we are up against first."  
"I personally think we should not go to Burma." Toll said looking at his fellow team mates.  
"Why not?" Barney asked confused.  
"Because if we go to Burma we are gonna get murdered." Toll said "I want raise if we do this." Yang chimed around.  
"The pay share stays the same." Barney said.  
"I needs more money for my family." Yang said again.  
"What family?" Hale asked.  
"My family." Yang said which caused Barney to roll his eyes.  
barney looked over at Katy who was being very quiet.  
"Katy." Katy snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at Barney.  
"Is everything ok?" He asked. Katy glanced around the room and noticed her team mates where waiting for an answer from her.  
She sighed. "Barney, Can I talk to you in private please." Katy said looking down at the floor.  
"Sure." he said nodding his head.  
Barney and Katy went ouside. "Whats going on?" He asked concerned.  
"I cant go to Burma." Katy said trying to avoid eye contact.  
"Why? whats wrong?" Barney watched as Katy started shaking her head.  
"Katy?" He said again. She lifted her head up and Barney seen tears running down her cheek.  
"What's going on?"...

xxxxxxxxxxx Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!  
and dont forget to reviewww pleasee! :)


	6. Chapter 6: Your the problem

Unusual You Chapter 6: Your the problem.

"Whats going on?" Barney asked.  
Katy took a deep breath. "Im pregnant." She said avoiding eye contact with her partner.  
Barny was in shock. First thing that came to his mind was 'who is the father?' "Wow..." was all Barney said though...it was all he could say.  
"Im sorry." Katy said trying to get more of a reaction out of Barney.  
"No, dont be sorry...Its not like you did this on purpose...I dont think." He said quietly Katy looked at Barney oddly. "Have you been to the doctors yet?" Barney asked.  
"No...I took a home pregnancy test." Barney nodded his head.  
"So...who's the father?" Barney asked hesitantly, worried he might be asking a little too much out of Katy.  
Barney noticed Katy's face suddenly went pale and she instantly looked down when asked about the father.  
"Katy?" Barney said placing his hand on her shoulder.  
"Gunnar." Katy suddenly said and Barney started to quickly look around him.  
"Where?" He asked which caused Katy to look at Barney like he was stupid.  
"No...Gunnar is the father of my baby." barney was now silent.  
He was trying to process the thought of Gunnar being a dad in his mind.  
"Seriously?" Barney asked sounding very confused and unsure of what to say or do.  
Katy just nodded her head. Barney took a deep breath.  
"I didnt know you two were together." Katy shook her head.  
"We arent." She said looking away again. "Oh." Katy nodded her head.  
"yeah." was all she said. The two stood there in silence.  
"Have you told Gunnar yet?" Barney asked curiously. Katy shook her head.  
"No, we got into a fight so I never got to tell him." Barney slowly nodded his head.  
"I got to go." Katy said breaking their silence.  
Barney looked down at Katy and out of no where, hugged her.  
"If you need anything, im just a phone call away." Barney said which caused Katy to smile.  
"Thanks." she said. The two said their goodbye's and went their seperate ways.  
Barney walked back into the garage to see his team mates stairing at him.  
"Is everything ok?" Hale asked.  
"Yea." Barney said trying to think of an excuse for Katy not being able to go to Burma.  
"Katy go home?" Lee asked scratching the back of his head.  
"Yea...Shes not gonna be able to go to Burma with us." Barney said, still unsure of what he was gonna tell them.  
"Why not?" Toll asked. Barney rubbed the back of his head, trying to think of a lie quick.  
"Shes...sick." He said 'Is that the best you can do?' Barney thought to himself "She's sick?" Lee asked, raising an eyebrow at his good friend.  
"yeah..." Barney said, mentally kicking himself in the ass for not being able to think of a better excuse.  
Lee just shrugged his shoulders. "Well I hope she feels better." he said as he stood up from his seat.

Later that night...

Barney was siting at home on his couch thinking about everything Katy had told him earlier.  
His thoughs were interupted when he heard a knock on his door.  
Barney opened the door to see Gunnar standing there.  
"Can we talk?" Gunnar asked. Barney nodded his head and let his friend in.  
"Whats on your mind, Gunnar?" Gunnar rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Im sorry...for everything." Barney smiled up at his old friend.  
"Thanks, Gunnar. That means alot and I forgive you." "Does this mean im back in the group?" Barney slightly laughed.  
"of course." Barney hugged his friend and then it hit him...  
"I heard we got work in Burma." Barney sighed. "yea, everyone will be going except for Katy." Gunnar raised an eyebrow at Barney.  
"And why isnt she going? You know i've had to listen to her bitch about how she wanted to go burma for about a year now." Gunnar said slightly laughing. Barney nodded his head. "Yea, I know. I gave her some time off."  
Gunnar looked confused now. "How much time off?" Barney sighed and rubbed the back of his neck trying to think.  
"I dunno...5, 6, 9 Months." Gunnar looked more confused than before.  
"She sick or something?" Barney slightly laughed.  
"Something like that." "What are you not telling me?" Gunnar asked.  
"Look, gunnar she just asked for a few months off to have some time to herself and thats what I did...thats all."  
"Ok." Gunnar said nodding his.

The next day...

Katy was on her way to the garage to meet the boys. Barney had some big news about the trip to burma and even though Katy wouldnt be with them on this mission Barney still felt she should be there.  
Katy walked into the garage to see everyone there...even Gunnar.  
"How you feeling this morning, Katy?" Barney asked with a small smile.  
Katy glanced over at Gunnar and then turned her attention back to Barney.  
"Fine." She said quietly and sat down next to lee.  
"We have a little change of plans for our mission in Burma." Barney said.  
"What kind of a change?" Hale asked curiously.  
"We will be going after a new target who just so happens to be in Burma doing all of his dirty work."  
Katy wasnt really paying much attention. She kept spacing out and thinking about how hungry she was.  
"Great. So who is the target?" Lee asked with a smile.  
"His name is Jean Vilain." Katy's face then went pale as she heard the name 'Jean Vilain.'  
"You dont look too good katy, are you ok?" Hale asked.  
Katy put her hand on her chest and started breathing heavily.  
"Katy?" Barney asked as Lee started to rubb her back.  
"You ok, love?" Lee asked.  
"I think im gonna be sick." Katy said as she stood up and ran to the bathroom.  
Lee ran after her to check if she was ok.  
He walked in to see Katy hovering over the toilet puking.  
Lee instantly ran over to her and held her hair for her.  
Barney then came into the bathroom and seen Katy was done barfing but still had her head in the toilet.  
"Is everythin ok?" barney asked. Katy lifted her head up.  
"Do you have a picture?" Lee looked at Barney confused. "A picture of what?" Barney asked. Katy sighed as she slowly stood up.  
"A picture of Jean Vilain." Katy said walking over to the sink and washing her mouth out.  
"Yea." Barney said as the three walked out of the bathroom.  
"I need to see the picture." Katy said.  
Barney wasnt gonna question her, he walked over to Gunnar who was holding the picture, grabbed it and handed it to Katy.  
Katy looked at the picture of a tall man with dark hair just like her's. he was wearing black sunglasses that looked so familar to her.  
Tears started to form in Katy's eyes as she quickly handed Barney back the picture of the man.  
"Katy, do you know him?" Lee asked sensing she wasent telling them something.  
"Did you guys ever do any research on me when you hired me?" Katy asked in disbelief.  
"Of course we did." Barney said confused. Katy laughed.  
"Well you sure didnt do enough research."  
Gunnar was now standing next to Barney and Lee as the rest sat in their seats.  
"What are you saying, Katy?" Lee asked.  
Katy shook her head. "My name is Katy Vilain..."  
Everyone froze. Lee looked between Gunnar and Barney.  
"You mean to tell me.."  
"yupp, Jean Vilain is my dad." Katy said interupting Barney.  
No one said anything. Katy started laughing.  
"Why else would I have been bitching for a year about how I wanted to go to Burma?"  
Katy asked but no one answered...they were still in shock.  
"And now I cant go because im fucking knocked up!" Katy yelled.  
Hale, Toll, and Yang almost fell off of their chairs.  
Lee instantly looked over at barney and noticed he wasent as shocked as everyone else was.  
As for Gunnar, He looked at Katy wide eyes like he had just realized something...a big slap in the face.  
"Calm down, Katy." Barney said walking over to her.  
Katy backed away from him. "No! Im not gonna calm down, damn it!"  
"Katy, listen to me..this stress isnt good for the baby." Barney said trying to calm her down.  
"How could you go after my father?!" Katy yelled again.  
"We didnt know he was your father." Lee said trying to help.  
"How could you not know?! we have the same last name!...everything I know Ive learned from him!" "We just all need to calm down and talk about this." Barney said stepping closer to Katy.  
"Hes not a good man, Katy...I know you dont want to hear this but hes causing alot of problems and killing innocent people...he has to be stopped."  
Katy looked away. Barney could tell she was about to snap.  
Katy slowly backed away from her team mates.  
"Maybe its not him that needs to be stopped...Maybe its you...Maybe your the problem." Katy said.  
"Dont go talking crazy on us now." Barney said. "I quit." Katy said quietly, not showing any emotion at all.  
"Katy, dont do this." Barney said trying to keep it together.  
"You did this." Katy said as she walked out of the garage.  
Barney sighed as he sat down.  
"Did she really say she was pregnant?" Gunnar asked still in shock.  
Barney looked over at his friend and nodded his head. "Congrats, your gonna be a daddy." "WHAT?!" Hale, Toll, Yang, and Lee all yelled in shock.  
Gunnar sighed and sat down next to Barney.  
"I need a drink." Barney laughed.  
"You and me both..."

xxxxxxxxxxx Hope y'all like this chapter! sorry it took soo long but I just could not think of where I wanted this chapter to go and I went and seen the Expendables 2 today! and it gave me sooo many idea's! like using Jean-Claude Van Damme's character as Katy's father! anywho! I really hope you guys enjoy and please review and tell me what you think :D Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7: Shes alive

Unusual You Chapter 7: She's Alive.

Gunnar was siting in Katy's living room waiting for her to get out of the shower.  
She forgot to lock the back door so Gunnar just decided to let him self in.  
he heard the water stop and quickly made his way up stairs and into her bedroom.  
Katy walked out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around her. She entered her bedroom and was not surprised to see Gunnar siting on her bed.  
"You know breaking and entering is frowned upon in most states." Katy said walking over to her dresser.  
"Its not breaking and entering when you leave the back door unlocked."  
Katy slowly nodded her head. "You got me there." She then turned around to see Gunnar. "What do you want?" Gunnar slightly laughed.  
"Well I dont know...thought maybe you wanted to talk about the weather, your father, that bun you go in the oven." Gunnar said rambling on.  
Katy was trying not to laugh. "The weather is quite nice, My father is still Jean Vilain, and that bun in my oven is really makeing me hungry right now."  
"How far?" Gunnar asked getting serious again. "3 months." Katy said quietly. Gunnar just nodded his head.  
"Surprise!?" Katy said smiling up at Gunnar who couldnt help but to laugh at her.  
"Yea...thats a surprise all right." Katy looked around her bedroom and realized how messy it was.  
"Wanna do me a quick favor since your a giant?" Gunnar laughed and stood up.  
"What do you need?" Katy smiled. "Can you grab my suit cases out of my closet that just so happen to be on that top shelf?"  
Gunnar walked over to her closet and grabbed her suit case, placing it on the bed.  
"Thank you." Katy said as she threw some clothes in it.  
"Where you going?" Gunnar asked confused. "Burma." Katy said folding one of her shirts.  
"Why are you going to Burma?" Gunnar asked getting serious with her again.  
Katy looked up at him. "To see my dad." Gunnar shook his head.  
"Your not going to Burma." Katy froze.  
"You cant tell me what to do...Im grown." She said as she continued to fold her clothes.  
"Yea well I just did...Your not going to Burma." Gunnar then grabbed Katy's suit case and dumped her clothes that were in it all over her bedroom floor.  
Katy stood there for a few seconds looking at the clothes she had just folded, scattered all over her already messy room.  
"Really?!" Katy said pointing to the mess. "Why?!"  
"Your pregnant, Burma isnt a safe place to go...Escpecially with your dad there."  
Katy looked up at Gunnar. "whats that supposed to mean?" "Katy, I did some research on your dad and the man is fucking insane...hes killed so many innocent people...he has to be stopped before this shit gets out of control."  
Katy rolled her eyes. "You think you know everything but you dont...You do not know my father at all so dont talk about him like that."  
Gunnar looked at Katy like she was crazy. "You have got to be kidding me!?" Gunnar yelled.  
"No im not, and if you dont mind, I would really like to have a little privacy so I can get dressed."  
Katy said pointing to the door for Gunnar to leave. Gunnar rolled his eyes.  
"Not like I havent seen it all before." He said as he closed the door behind him.  
"And thats why im knocked up." Katy said quietly to herself as she removed her towel and got dressed.

3 days later...

Lee, Gunnar, and Barney were all at the garage going over some plans they had for their trip to Burma.  
"Have you talked to Katy anymore?" Lee asked Gunnar as he took a sip of his beer.  
"Nope..shes always got a stick up her ass now." Gunnar said leaning back in his chair.  
"hormones." Barney said and Lee nodded in agreement.  
"You think she is serious about quiting?" Lee asked Barney.  
"No...I think she was just upset and needs some time to cool off...she will be back."  
Lee and Gunnar both nodded their heads. "I still cant believe her father is Jean Vilain." Lee said again.  
"Join the club." Gunnar said.  
Just then Barney's phone started to ring.  
"hello?" he answered. Lee and Gunnar both seen Barneys face go pale and instantly looked worried.  
"What hospital?" he asked the person on the phone.  
"Ok...We will be right there." Barney hung up and quickly got up out of his seat.  
"We have to go." Barney said quickly.  
"Whats wrong?" Lee asked "That was Hale...he got a phone call from Sam saying that Katy had been stabbed...shes in the hosptial right now, we have to go."  
Gunnar and Lee instantly jumped out of their seats and got to the hospital as quickly as possible.  
The three ran to the lady working at the front desk.  
"Can I help you gentlemen?" She asked with a small smile.  
"What room is Katy Vilain staying in?" Gunnar asked as Barney and Lee tried to catch their breath.  
"Give me a sec and I will look that up for you right now." The lady started typing away on her computer.  
"Katy Vilain was brought in about 3 hours ago and was released about 15 minuts ago."  
The three looked at each other's confused. "She was stabbed, how could she have been released?"  
Barney asked the women. "Someone came and picked her up...he was very persistant."  
"Who picked her up?" Lee asked getting annoyed. "Im sorry sir, but I cannot give out that information. The doctor that worked on her is right over there thought if you would like to speak with him."  
Barney, Lee, and Gunnar looked to their right to see a doctor talking to a paitent as he was leaving.  
"Wait!" Barney yelled, getting the doctor's attention.  
"Can I help you?" The doctor asked the three men.  
"A pregnant women was brought in earlier tonight by the name of Katy Vilain, she was stabbed and we were told that you had worked on her?"  
The doctor nodded his head. "Yes I did...she was in crittical condition when she arrived.."  
"What happend? how bad is the stab wound and most importantly how is the baby?" Gunnar asked getting straight to the point.  
"She was stabbed in the stomach..right below her belly button. She lost alot of blood but we were able to get her stitched back up."  
"And what about the baby?" Lee asked for Gunnar who's face went pale when the doctor didnt mention the babys health.  
"Im very sorry but the baby did not make it...the knife she was stabbed with went in pretty deep..we did our best."  
Gunnar didnt say anything he just stood there looking blank as Lee patted him on the back.  
"Why was she released from the hospital?" Barney asked.  
"A man came in asking about her...said he was her father and was going to take her home and nurse her back to health."  
Lee and Gunnar froze and looked over at Barney. "Can you descibe what this man looked like?"  
The doctor nodded his head. "Sure, he was tall, muscular, he had very dark hair..He said his name was Jean Vilain."  
"Son of a bitch." Barney said as he looked at Lee and Gunanr.

Katy had finally woke up but was in so much pain, she couldnt move...she could barely breath.  
She slowly looked around and noticed that she was not home but was in a plane...not the expendables plane though.  
She was so tired and so exhausted. Katy closed her eyes but opened them again when she heard a very familar voice.  
"How is my baby girl doing?" Katy looked over to see her father, Jean Vilain walking over to her.  
"daddy?" Katy said, her voice cracking from it being so dry.  
"It's ok, daddy's here honey. You just go back to sleep ok? you need your rest." Katy closed her eyes as her father started to rub her head, like he did when she was a little girl.  
Once Katy was asleep Jean walked back to the front of the plane and sat down.  
"Shes alive." he said as he looked out the window.  
"who would have thought...that was one nasty stab wound." Jean's parnter, Dan said.  
"Yes, who would have thought." Jean said looking back to see Katy sound asleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Track em, find him, kill him

Unusual You Chapter 8: Track em, Find him, Kill him.

Barney was pacing back and forth, trying to make sence of all this.  
"Did anyone call Sam?" Barney asked his fellow team mates.  
"Gunnar did...shes on her way." Hale said quietly.  
Gunnar was siting in a chair stairing blankly at the wall. He hadnt said a word since they left the hospital.  
"Hey guys." Sam said as she entered the room.  
"Sam, What happend?" Lee asked seeing as how Barney and Gunnar were both to much of a mess to think straight.  
"Katy had called me and asked me to come over and keep her company, she said she didnt want to be alone."  
Barney stopped and listened to Sam. Gunnar snapped out of his thoughts and leaned forward as Sam continued to talk.  
"I got to her house and all I heard was Katy, she was screaming for help...I tried to go in through the front door but it was locked so I ran around back and noticed the back door was hanging wide open and the window was broken."  
"Did you see anyone?" Barney asked. Sam shook her head.  
"No, I ran in and nobody was there...I ran upstairs and found Katy laying on her bedroom floor...and there was just blood everywhere."  
Gunnar closed his eyes as sam started to describe Katy's condition.  
"She was crying and screaming for help. I ran over to her and all she said was 'I've been stabbed'.  
Sam's eyes started to tear up as she remembered hearing her best friends screams for help.  
"She didnt describe the person who did it?" Hale asked.  
Sam shook her head. "No, she just said there was 3 men and they were dressed in black and had ski masks on so that she couldnt see their faces."  
Gunnar had his head down. "I called 911 and told them everything she told me...They showed up minutes later and I followed them to the hospital."  
"Were you in the room with her at all?" Lee asked. "yeah, Once they stitched her up the nurse said I could go back and see her. She was sleeping when I went back there."  
"Nobody else came in the room?" Barney asked still trying to figure this mess out.  
"Her dad showed up and we came back to the room...He introduced himself and we talked briefly...Said he was gonna take her home and help her get on her feet."  
"You let her go with him?" Barney asked getting slightly irritated.  
"Katy never told me what he did...If I had known he was a bad guy I would have called the police."  
"How did he know Katy got stabbed is what I would like to know." Toll said looking confused.  
"All I know is that Katy had been talking to him for about a month...she told him everything from her finding out she was pregnant to quiting her job...he knows everything."  
"He knew she was pregnant? Did she tell him about Gunnar?" Barney asked.  
Sam nodded her head. "She told him everything, she said he was happy he was gonna be a grandfather and kept saying how much he wanted to see her and that he missed her."  
Barney slowly nodded his head, taking in all the information Sam was giving them.  
"Im so so sorry guys." Sam said feeling it was her fault for not stopping calling the police on Vilain.  
"Its not your fault, Sam..you didnt know." Barney said as he patted her on the back.  
"Still doesnt make sence...How did he know she got stabbed?...unless of course he set it up."  
Gunnar said catching everyones attention.  
"You think he would stabb his own daughter?" Hale asked confused.  
Gunnar nodded his head. "Im not saying he did it...but it sure does seem like he might have hired someone to do it so that daddy can come and rescue her and make him once again look like the good guy."  
Barney nodded his head in agreement. "Gunnar, I think you might be on to something."  
"Im confused..."Hale said looking at his partners.  
"Katy must have told Vilain about how we were coming after him and that she quit working for us." Lee said.  
"That sneaky son of a bitch." Toll said.

Katy woke up again but this time she was in a bedroom.  
She still wasent feeling any better.  
"Ah, your awake." Katy looked over to see her Father walking towards her.  
"How are you feeling?" he asked as he walked over to the bed she was laying on.  
"It hurts so bad." Katy said talking about her stabb wound.  
Jean nodded his head. "I know, its going to for a few days."  
Katy looked around trying to figure out were she was.  
"Where am I?" Jean smiled.  
"Thats not important right now, what is important is that you get all the rest you need."  
Jean stood up and turned around to leave the room but then realized he almost forgot something and turned back around.  
"I just need you to answer one little question for me, dear." Katy looked up at her father confused.  
"You trust me, right?" Katy nodded her head slowly.  
"Good." He said smiling down at his daughter. Jean then walked over to a suit case and grabbed something out of it.  
"What are you doing?" Katy asked getting nervous.  
Jean walked back over to his daughter with a needle.  
"This is just gonna help you rest and heal faster...now stay still." Jean said as he injected whatever that was into Katy's arm.  
Her face instantly went pale and she started to doze off.  
"That a girl." Jean said as he bent down and kissed his daughter on the forhead.  
Vilain then lifted Katy's shirt up enough to reveal where she had been stabbed. He rubbed his fingers gently over her stitched.  
Vilain exited his daughters room to see a man wearing a black ski mask.  
"Shes healing very nicely...should leave a nice scare." The man nodded his head.  
"I just gave her some medication...she should be out for the next day or so."

"Gunnar, can I talk to you?" Barney asked. Gunnar nodded his head and followed Barney outside.  
"I know you have alot on your mind, But We will find Katy and we will bring her back...we are not gonna let this basterd get away with this." Barney said to Gunnar who just nodded his head.  
"I called Church and he is on his way over...he said hes got more information on Katy and Vilain that we need to know." Just as Barney said that Church had pulled into the drive way.  
"Ross." Church said as he walked over to the men.  
"Church." barney said nodding his head.  
"Lets chat." He said and the three men walked back into the garage and sat down.  
"What do you know?" Barney asked, getting straight to the point.  
"Katy is the only child of Vilain...her mother got extremly sick one day and died a few months later. Katy was only 5 when that happend."  
Gunnar and Barney looked at each other's. "That explains why she dont talk about her family."  
Church nodded his head. "Vilain took on the single father role and took care of Katy all by himself...teaching her everything he knows.  
When Katy turned 18 she and her dad had a falling out which led to her getting kicked out and left to fend for herself...  
3 years later, Vilain got ahold of Katy and asked her if she wanted to work with him."  
Barney froze. "You mean Katy worked with Vilain?" Church nodded his head.  
"For one year actually until she came in contact with you and switched over to the good side which didnt make daddy too happy and is why they stopped talking again."  
"Why does he want her now though?" Gunnar asked.  
"Shes daddys little girl...his only girl. Im sure deep down Vilain really does love his daughter, he just has different ways of showing it. He needs her help to take you guys out because shes the one that has worked for you and she knows everything about each and every one of you." Barny burried his face in his hands.  
"Shes a very tough girl." Church added "We know." Gunnar said as he started pacing back adn forth.  
"Where is Vilain and Katy now?" Barney asked.  
"Thailand." Church said smiling.  
"Guess were going to Thailand still." Barney said.  
"And what kind of plan do you and your crazy gang have this time?" Church asked amused.  
"Track em, Find him, Kill him." Barney said.


	9. Chapter 9: Its a secret

Unusual You Chapter 9: Its a secret

2 days later the gang were headed to Thailand to save Katy and kill Vilain.  
Barney got a pretty good idea of where they were staying thanks to Church.  
"You nervous, Gunnar?" Hale asked as he took a seat next to the taller man who was cleaning his gun.  
"Me? Nervous?...Never." He said slightly laughing.  
Hale laughed and patted his friend on the back.

"Mr. Vilain...we have word that they are coming to get the girl."  
Jean sat in his chair and smirked. "Good...bring me my daughters phone."  
The smaller man handed Jean Katy's phone. Jean looked Barney up in Katy's contacts and hit send.

Barney looked at the caller Id on his phone and seen it said 'Katy's Cell'  
"hello? Katy? are you ok?" He answered quickly but was instantly dissapointed when he heard a man laughing on the other end.  
"Vilain?" Barney growled.  
"Big Barney Ross, How are you doing?" Jean asked. Barney could just feel Vilains smirking on the other end of the phone.  
"Where is Katy?" he asked causing Vilain to laugh again.  
"Shes catching up on some much needed sleep...Dont worry, Im taking very good care of her."  
"What do you want, Vilain?" Barney asked getting very annoyed.  
"I wanted to make you a little deal." Barney had Lee take control of the plain so that he could focus on the conversation.  
"What kind of a deal?" Barney asked curiously.  
"Meet me at the airport in Thailand...no one will be there except for Me and my men. I will bring Katy and you will bring No weapons..if you and your men bring any knives, guns, grenades, anything then I will make sure you will never see Katy again."  
"How do I know Katy is alive?" Barney asked.  
" , I know you are very familiar with my work but let me assure that I would never harm my own flesh and blood." Jean said calmly.  
"So what happens when we meet then?" Jean laughed.  
"Guess your just gonna have to wait and find out." Barney sighed.  
"And how do I know that you just wont kill us when we get there?"  
There was a brief silence for a moment. "Is that a chance you are willing to take? after all, you want to make sure Katy is unharmed...Right?"  
before Barney could respond Vilain had hung up.  
"Where are we going?" Lee asked curiously.  
"Airport." Barney said as he got up and went to the back of the plane to tell the guys to leave all their weapons behind.

Katy woke up to see her father siting in a chair reading a book.  
"dad?" She said slightly siting up.  
"Oh good, your awake. Your wound is healing very nicely." He said which made Katy lift her shirt up to see her stitches had been taken out.  
"Who took my stitches out?" Katy asked trying not to panick.  
"I did...They were only supposed to stay in for a few days." Jean said standing up from his seat.  
"How did I not wake up during that?" Katy asked confused.  
"That shot I gave you made you sleep, heal, and not feel a thing."  
Katy nodded her head slowly as she gently ran her fingers over the horrible looking scar on her stomach.  
"Its time for you to get up out of bed, we got some business to take care."  
"What are you talking about, dad?" Jean smiled at his daughter.  
"We are going to go meet up with your former team mates...You have 15 minutes to get up, shower and get dressed to go."  
Before Katy could ask any more questions, Jean left the room leaving her confused and unsure of what was happening.

Barney and the gang had arrived at the airport.  
Like Vilain said, not one person was in sight. The men entered the building and stood around waiting.  
"What the hell are we waiting for?" Hale asked getting impatient.  
"Vilain." Barney said.  
"I cant believe we didnt bring any weapons...How do you know he isnt setting us up?" Toll said getting paranoid.  
"Everyone just shut up and wait." Gunnar said getting annoyed with all the complaining.  
5 minutes had passed when Vilain and his men showed up.  
"Good, Not a weapon in sight." Vilain said smiling.  
"Where's Katy?" Barney asked which caused Vilain to smile even more.  
Vilain gave a hand signal to one of his men and within seconds Katy was being led into the airport by men wearing Ski masks.  
"Come here, my darling daughter." Katy slowly walked over to her father. Gunnar had noticed Katy holding her stomach and wincing in pain as she stood next to her father.  
"See? Just like I said...Unharmed." Jean said smiling at Barney who didnt look amused.  
"Now let her go." Lee said.  
Vilain then pulled a gun out and pointed it at Lee. "Dont tell a man who is carrying a gun what to do." "Stop it." Katy said pulling her fathers arm down so that the gun was pointed at the ground.  
"You cant kill them, dad." Vilain raised an eyebrow at his daughter.  
"Oh? Last I heard you werent apart of their team anymore so why do you even care?" He said sounding a little angry with Katy.  
"Dad, you cant kill them...Not like this...Just let them go home."  
"We arent going anywhere until Katy comes with us." Barney said interupting Katy.  
"I saved your life." Jean said to Katy who was starting to get a little scared.  
"Dad, im begging you. Please do not hurt them."  
Jean then removed his sun glasses and looked into his daughters eyes.  
"You are my only daughter...And I love you very much...I love you more than life itself."  
Barney glanced over at Lee and Gunnar.  
"You have always done the right thing...Im so proud of you." Katy looked into her fathers eyes and seen he looked like he was about to cry.  
"You are the person I should have been...I Love you very much and I am a man of my word so if you want to go back with them...then go."  
Katy looked confused. "really?" She asked surprised.  
"I just want you to be happy." Vilain then brought Katy in for a big hug.  
"I Love you so much." He said as he let go of Katy.  
"I love you too, dad." Katy said smiling up at her dad.  
"Go." He said smiling at her. Katy gave her father one last hug, he kissed her on her forhead and watched as Katy started to walk over to the group of men standing their with their hands still in the air.  
Vilain turned around and put his sunglasses back on. He got a big smirk on his face.  
Vilain quickly turned around, Gun in hand and shot Katy.  
"Nooo!" Barney yelled. Vilain's men had guns pointed at them so that they couldnt go check on Katy.  
Katy had froze for a few seconds and then fell right to the ground, crying out in pain.  
"You son of a bitch! you said you would never hurt your own flesh and blood!" Barney yelled at Jean.  
Jean looked at Barney and smirked. "I Lied." He said laughing.  
Gunnar was looking at Katy just laying there on the cold ground holding her shoulder, crying and screaming for help.  
"Now each and everyone of you get on the ground and dont get up until we leave."  
Barney and the boys did as they were told and watched as Vilain and his men left the building.  
Gunnar was the first one up and ran over to Katy who had stopped screaming.  
"Katy?" Gunnar said and watched as Katy opened her eyes.  
"Am I dieing?" Katy asked Gunnar who looked up at Barney who was almost in tears and didnt know what to say.  
"Ill take that as a yes." She said quietly.  
"Your not gonna die, ok? I just need you to stay awake all right? stay with me." Gunnar said ripping Katy's shirt off to see she had been shot in her right shoulder.  
"Im so tired." She whispered. "I called 911!" Hale yelled as he ran back over to the gang.  
"I know your tired but you need to stay awake or else you might not wake back up, ok?" Gunnar said trying to keep Katy talking.  
"I cant feel my fingers." Gunnar looked at Barney who had taken his shirt off to cover up the gun shot wound and keep pressure on it.  
Gunnar grabbed Katy's hand and held it.  
Katy started to shake her head slowly and her eyes began to water. "I cant believe he shot me." She said crying in pain.  
Barney started to rub her head to get her to calm down as Gunnar talked to her.  
"Im dieing and its all because I trusted him." She said crying.  
Gunnar was now hovering over Katy. "Your not gonna die." He said trying to calm her down.  
Katy looked into Gunnar's eyes. "I knew I wanted to tell you something...it was right there on the tip of my tongue." Katy said as tears ran down her cheek.  
"Where the hell is that damn ambulance!?" Barney yelled as he took his shirt off Katy's gun shot wound to see blood pouring out of it.  
Gunnar looked back down at Katy and seen her eyes closed.  
"No, no, no, Katy! wake up!" He yelled, lightly shaking her.  
She slowly opened her eyes again. "Dont leave." Gunnar said trying to stay strong for her sake.  
"It hurts so bad." Katy said as another tear rolled down her cheek.  
"I know it does." Gunnar said as he rubbed her head.  
"You gotta stay with me, Katy." Katy was now starting to breath very slowly.  
"Im trying." She whispered as she closed her eyes again.  
Gunnar looked at Katy and then cupped her face in his hands. "Katy, wake up!"  
he yelled but she didnt move. "Damn it! Fucking wake up!" He yelled again.  
Katy opened her eyes. Gunnar looked up at his team mates and they all just stood there almost in tears, waiting and hopeing the Ambulance would show up soon.  
"Gunnar." Katy said, getting Gunanr's attention. "I just remembered what I wanted to tell you." Katy whispered.  
Gunnar looked down at her. "what?" he asked curious.  
"Its a secret...You have to come closer so I can whisper it to you." She said slightly smiling.  
Gunnar looked at her like she was crazy but leaned in anyways.  
"I just wanted to say I love you." Katy whispered.  
Gunnar sat back up and looked at her in shock.  
"The Ambulance is here!" Toll yelled running back in the room.  
"Gunnar, were gonna go help the Medics and bring them back here, keep her awake." Barney said as he followed Lee out the door.  
Gunnar looked back down to see Katy slowly closing her eyes.  
Instead of shaking her and yelling like he had been doing, Gunnar leaned back in and lightly kissed Katy.  
Gunnar pulled away and watched as Katy opened her eyes again.  
"Im awake." She said quietly which made Gunnar laugh.  
Gunnar leaned back in and kissed Katy again only this time she kissed him back.  
When gunnar pulled away the Medics came running over to her with a stretcher.  
Gunnar's heart fell when they put her on the stretcher and he seen the big puddle of blood on the floor where she had been laying.  
Gunnar followed them and held her hand all the way to the ambulance. He looked at her and seen her face completely pale, and her eyes were closed.  
"We dont have a pulse!" a lady yelled as they quickly got Katy into the ambulance.  
Gunnar stood there and watched as they drove off.  
"Gunnar! Come on! we are gonna follow them!" Lee yelled at him.  
Gunnar walked over to Barney.  
"You think shes gonna make it?" He asked Barney as they got into the truck.  
"Honestly...I dont know." He said looking at his friend.  
The gang followed the Ambulance and was hoping and praying for the best all the way to the hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx What do you think!? This chapter took me almost 2 hours to type cause I kept changing things and going over it but anywho!  
I really hope you guys like this chapter and what do you think?  
Do you think Katy is gonna live or Die? review and let me know! :)


	10. Chapter 10: I never got to tell you

Im so glad y'all like my story! Thanks to everyone who has been following! and thanks so much for the reviews! :)

Unusual You Chapter 10: I never got to tell you.

The gang all sat in the lobby waiting to hear from the doctor about Katys condition.  
Gunnar sat in his chair with his face burried in his hands.  
"Gunnar, you ok?" Lee asked leaning over?  
Gunnar slowly lifted his head up, looking at his friend and just nodded.  
"What's taking so long?" Hale said impatiently.  
"I dont know." Barney said as he looked at his watch.  
"Family of Katy Vilain?" Everyone instantly stood up and looked at the short, bald headed man.  
"Are you family of Miss Vilain?" The doctor asked walked over to them.  
"Yeah, how is she?" Barney asked. The doctor sighed.  
"I am so very sorry to tell you this." Barney froze and just staired at the man.  
"What happend?" Lee asked noticing that Barney was speechless.  
"We did our best. We did all that we could to try and save her."  
Nobdy said anything. The doctor patted Barney's shoulder.  
"She didnt make it. I am very sorry for your loss."  
Lee looked over at Barney who was in shock.  
"She cant be." Hale said snapping Barney out of his thoughts.  
"If you would like to see her, shes back in room 215...I will give you each some privacy and chance to say goodbye." With that the doctor left the men alone to their thoughts.  
Barney looked back at Gunnar to see he was siting back down, stairing at the floor.  
Barney then looked at lee. "Who wants to come with me?"  
Lee nodded his head and they both looked at the others.  
Hale, Toll, and Yang also stood back up from their seats...Gunnar didnt move.  
"Gunnar?" Barney said getting his friends attention.  
Gunnar slowly looked up at Barney. "You want to come back with us?"  
Gunnar didnt say anything, He turned his attention back to the floor.  
Barney slowly nodded his head and the rest of the guys followed Barney back to room 215 to say their goodbyes.  
Hale carefully opened the door to see a life less Katy laying there.  
"Oh god." was all he said as the rest of the guys walked in.  
Barney was the first one to walk over to her.  
"Im so sorry that this happend to you." Barney said fighting back tears as he grabbed her hand.  
"You didnt deserve any of this." He said again.  
"She was a good women." Lee said patting Barney on the back.  
"Just looking at her...like this..it hurts so much." Toll said siting down.  
"Why is it that the ones who have so much to live for and deserve to have a life ends up suffering?" Barney said who just couldnt fight it anymore.  
Hale walked over the bed that she laid on.  
"She had so much going for her..." Hale said.  
"She always stood up for me no matter what." Yang chimed in saying.  
"She is definetly going to be missed." Lee added as he looked down at her.  
"Shes already missed." Barney said as he bent down, kissing Katy on the forhead.  
"She was like a daughter to me." Barney said not wanting to let go of her hand.  
"Its gonna be alright, Barn." Toll said finally walking over to the group.  
"Is it?! because right now it just seems like nothing is going right. A wonderful, sweet, and caring women just died today all because we couldnt get the job done."  
Everyone was silent. "I cant even imagine what Gunnar is feeling right now.." Barney added.  
Toll nodded his head. "He lost his unborn child and Katy all in one month."  
Barney looked up at his friends. "we have to be strong for Gunnar, This is not an easy thing to deal with but we are going to have to do our best for his sake."  
Barney then bent back down, hugging Katy. "I love you like a daughter and miss you so much already..Im so sorry I let this happen to you." Barney said whispering.  
Barney finally let go and without saying one word he left the room.  
Lee, Toll, Hale, and Yang said their goodbyes to Katy, each shedding a few tears.

In the lobby...  
"Gunnar." Gunnar looked up to see Barney. His face was pale and his eyes were red and puffy.  
"We all said our goodbyes...if you want to see her you might want to go do it now."  
Gunnar looked back down at the floor and staired for a few seconds until he heard the rest of the guys walking over, their eyes also red and puffy.  
With out saying a single word, Gunnar stood up from his chair and walked down the hallway.  
"How is he?" Hale asked Barney.  
"He hasent said anything..." Was all Barney said.

Gunnar walked into the room. His face went slightly pale when he seen her just laying there.  
He walked over to the bed she layed on and just staired down at her.  
"I never thought in a million years that I would be talking to you like this.." He said quietly.  
"You know the first time I met you I could not take my eyes off of you...I just thought you were the most beautiful women I have ever seen.  
I never thought that we would be as close as we were." Gunnar ran his fingers through his blond hair as he sat down on a chair that was placed right next to Katy's bed.  
"You were always there for me." He said as he looked down at her.  
"Im so sorry...Im so, so sorry for everything. For every time I yelled at you, hurt you, scared you...everything."  
Gunnar said fighting back his tears. "I put you through so much and hurt you so many times...I should have been there for you more. Im sorry." Gunnar burried his face in his hands, trying to hide that he was crying.  
He stayed like that for a few seconds and then stood back up.  
He walked back over to Katy and just staired at her.  
Gunnar slowly bent down and hugged Katy. He instantly started crying.  
"I love you so much and I never got to tell you."  
Gunnar kissed Katy on the forehead and slowly backed away from her, leaving the room and wipeing his tears away as he met up with the guys in the Lobby.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx So what do y'all think!?.  
I really hope you guys like this chapter! dont forget to review! :)


	11. Chapter 11: Fanfucking Tastic

Unusual You Chapter 11: Fanfucking Tastic.

It had only been 2 weeks since Katys death and yet it seems like it had just happend yesterday.  
Gunnar had been missing since he left the hospital. He told Barney that he needed some time to himself.  
Barney was worried for his friend and didnt want to leave him alone but there wasent much he could do about it.  
Lee and Barney were standing at Katys front door. "You ready to do this?" Lee asked Barney who took a deep breath.  
"No but the sooner we do this the sooner we can be done with it all." Lee nodded his head in agreement and used the spare key that Sam had and opened the door.  
The two men slowly walked in. "It feels so weird being in here." Lee said as he looked around her living room.  
"I know..It feels so cold and empty." Barney walked into the kitchen while Lee sat down on the couch.  
"Have you heard from Gunnar?" Lee asked.  
"I called and left him a voice mail last night, letting him know that we would be over here going through some of Katy's things if he wanted to stop by."  
Lee nodded his head. "I think he got the message." Lee said Barney walked back into the living roomm, raising an eyebrow at Lee.  
"How do you know?" Lee pointed out window. Barney looked and seen Gunnar getting out of his truck.  
"Guess he did." Barney said as the door bell rang.  
Barney opened the door. "Hey, glad you could make it." Gunnar just nodded his head.  
"Lets just get this over with." He said as he walked up stairs to Katy's room, Barney and Lee followed.  
"What are you looking for, Gunnar?" Barney asked confused.  
Gunnar was looking under Katys bed, feeling around for something. He then pulled a book out and tossed it on her bed.  
"This." was all Gunnar said.  
Lee sat on the bed and opened it to see it was a scrapp book Katy had been working on.  
"When did she start this?" Lee asked as he flipped through the pages.  
"About a month ago." Gunnar said.  
"Why did she make a scrapp book with all of us in it?" Barney asked confused.  
Gunnar walked over to her dresser and started looking for something.  
"Tomorrow is the 2 year anniversary of the day she started working with us...so she made a scrapp book to show you." Gunnar said.  
"Wow." Was all Barney said as he looked through the book.  
Gunnar walked back over with a much smaller book in his hands.  
"Whats that?" Lee asked pointing to what Gunnar was holding.  
"Her journal." Gunnar said looking at it.  
"Katy has a journal?" Barney asked as he set the scrapp book down.  
"Yeah..." Gunnar said handing it to him.  
"Should we read it?" Lee asked Gunnar who just shrugged his shoulders.  
"We cant read this." Barney said.  
"We can atleast read the last thing she wrote..." Lee suggested.  
"What do you think?" Barney asked Gunnar who once again just shrugged his shoulders.  
"Go for it." He said siting down on the bed.  
Barney sighed. "Ok, im only going to read her last journal entry." Lee and Gunnar nodded their heads.  
Barney flipped open the book and went to the very last page that Katy wrote in.  
He cleared his throat before speaking.  
"I went to the doctors today and heard the babys heart beat for the first time...it was definetly life changing for me.  
It made me open my eyes and realize how important life really is. This baby may not have been planned but it sure is a blessing in disguise.  
I just wished Gunnar could have been there to experience it with me...  
Ive been doing alot of thinking and I want nothing more than to have this baby."  
Barney stopped and glanced over at Gunnar who was stairing at the floor again. He cleared his throat and continued reading.  
"I know things with me and Gunnar arent going to well right now but im not giving up on him...even though I tell him I do, deep down dont mean it.  
Ive been in contact with me dad lately...said hes happy and cant wait to see me...Wonder if he really means it this time...Guess I will find out soon enough."  
Barney closed the journal and looked at his friends. "I dont get it." He said causing Gunnar and Lee to look at him.  
"Dont get what?" Lee asked as he stood up from the bed.  
"What kind of a man kills his own daughter?" Barney said getting angry.  
"The kind that dont deserve to live." Gunnar said coldly. Barney nodded in agreement.  
The men hurried up and got what they needed out of Katys house and went their seperate ways.

3 weeks later...

The guys had attended Katys funeral 1 week ago and were now slowly going on with their lives even though it was hard on them.  
Barney was at Tools garage, hanging out and kicking back a few drinks while Tool finished giving Barney a tattoo.  
"So how has Gunnar been doing?" Tool asked. Barney sighed. "I havent heard or seen him since the funeral." Tool nodded his head.  
"Its just gonna take some time." The two froze and turned around when they heard a motorcycle pulling up to the garage.  
"Its Christmas time." Barney said.  
"Yeah, I can smell it from here." Tool said.  
Lee got off his bike and walked over to Tool and Barney, siting down.  
"Hey Christmas, how you doing brother?" Tool asked as he took a sip of his beer.  
"Good...little tired." He said.  
"You know, Christmas Im feeling very lucky today, Im feeling very accurate." Tool said with a sly smile.  
"No, not today." Lee said as he scratched the back of his neck.  
"Oh come on, take him on." Barney said.  
Lee glared at Barney. "Dont encourage him." He said.  
Tool laughed. "Come on Christmas, Bring it baby." He said standing up.  
"Fine." Lee said standing up with his knife in hand.  
"Finally..its been awhile since ive seen you two go at it." Barney said as he put his shirt back on.  
Lee through the first knife hitting right on the red dott. Tool smirked and through his knife, it landing right next to Lee's.  
The three men turned around when they heard someone coming in the garage.  
"Hey Gunnar, what brings you here?" Tool said smiling still.  
Gunnar didnt say anything, he just walked over and sat down next to Barney.  
Lee gave Barney an odd look when he noticed Gunnar's face was slightly pale and his eyes were blood shot.  
"You ok, Gunnar?" Barney asked curiously. Gunnar nodded his head.  
"Fanfucking tastic." Gunnar said grabbing a beer.  
"You seem a little...out of it today." Tool said trying to get more of a reaction out of the bigger man.  
"I said I was fine." Gunnar said gritting his teeth.  
"Technically you said you were fanfucking tastic." Lee chimed in saying who recieved a glare from Gunnar.  
The men sat in silece for what felt like hours but was just a merely 2 minutes.  
"Gunnar, is there anything you want to talk about?" Barney asked. "Nope." he said as he took a sip of his beer. Barney sighed as he was starting to get frusterated.  
"The more you keep things built up inside the angryier your gonna be, Gunnar." Said Tool.  
"Im not keeping anything built up inside so why dont you guys just drop it."  
Lee glanced over at Barney who just shook his head. "Gunnar, we know your having a hard time dealing with Katy's death but life does go on." Barney said.  
Gunnar glared at Barney. "Im not having a hard time dealing with anything...Its just one more person I dont have to worry about."  
Lee and Tool both looked at Barney with their jaw's dropped, in shock at what Gunnar had just said.  
"You dont really mean that, Gunnar." Barney said looking just as shocked as Lee and Tool.  
"If I didnt mean it then why would I have said it?" Gunnar said getting more of an attitude.  
"Your just angry and upset." Barney said trying not to lose his tempter with his friend.  
Gunnar shook his head as he stood up from the chair he sat on.  
"Im not angry nor am I upset." Gunnar said in a low and dangerous tone.  
Barney stood up from his seat. "Just calm down, Gunnar."  
"Dont tell me to fucking calm down!" Gunnar yelled as he kicked over the chair he was siting on moments ago.  
"Whats really bothering you, Gunnar?" Tool said, standing in between Gunnar and Barney.  
"How many times do I have to tell you? nothing is bothering me!" Barney shook his head.  
"Thats bull shit and you know it...We can clearly see that your using again."  
Gunnar stood there stairing at his friends, unsure of what to say.  
"Gunnar, its ok for you to say that you need help and its ok for you to say that you miss Katy." Barney said.  
Gunnar still didnt say anything. Barney glanced over at Tool and Lee.  
"Gunnar, listen to me..you cant beat yourself up over what happend to Katy...It happend and theres nothing anyone can do to change it now."  
Tool said trying to get Gunnar to talk.  
"Im not beating myself up over her! She left me!" Gunnar yelled.  
"Katy didnt leave, Gunnar...She died." Barney said calmly.  
Gunnar looked at Barney and shook his head. "You just dont understand." He said as he slowly backed up and turned around to walk out of the garage.  
"Gunnar!" Barney called out to him but gunnar ignored Barney and left.  
"I dont know what im gonna do." Barney said, rubbing the back of his neck as he sat back down.  
"I dont think there is anything you can do..." Lee said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Hope you guys like this chapter! Dont forget to review! :)  



	12. Chapter 12: Me time

Unusual You Chapter 12: Me Time.

Barney was waiting in a parking lot for Church to arrive.  
The two were meeting to find out where Vilain was hiding and how to take care of him once and for all.  
"Barney Ross." Barney turned his head to see Church walking towards him. "How are you doing?" he asked.  
"Ive been better." Barney said. Church nodded his head.  
"Im sorry for your loss...She was a hard worker." Church said.  
"Yeah, she was." Was all Barney said. the two stood in silence until Church cleared his throat to speak.  
"So what can I do for you?" He asked breaking the silence.  
"Help me find Vilain." Barney said with a hint of rage and anger when he said 'Vilain'.  
"look Barney, I know you are very upset and angry about the situation but I do not recommend looking for Vilain...He got what he wanted so just let it go."  
Barney looked at Church like he was crazy. "Let it go?" Barney asked. Church nodded his head.  
"Let it go?!" Barney said again but with more anger in his voice.  
"I cant just let it go, he killed one of our own and I am not going to let that selfish son of a bitch get away with this...She didnt deserve to die..not like that."  
Church nodded his head. "I understand that but your not going to change anything if he kills you too."  
Barney cocked his head to the side. "You think I cant take him?" Churched sighed.  
"I never said that..Im just saying, you see what happens when you make him mad."  
Barney turned around, placing his hands on his hips thinking for a second.  
"You know? I have seen what happens...I seen an innocent women get shot by her own father for no damn reason."  
Church nodded his head. "If you really want to go through with this...then do it, im not gonna stop you but Dont do anything stupid." Barney nodded his head.  
"Where is he?" He asked with a low and dangerous tone. Church sighed.  
"He is in the states...he apparently went to Katys grave site after everyone had left the funeral."  
Barney nodded his head. "Nice doing business with you ." Barney said and got in his truck, leaving the parking lot.

Gunnar's apartment...

Gunnar was upstairs in his room, siting on the floor, with his back leaned up against his bed.  
There was empty vodka bottles laying next to him. His eyes were blood shot and his face was pale.  
Gunnar wiped his nose with the back of his hand, leaning his head back again.  
He had so many things running through his mind.  
Gunnar thought that if he had a few drinks he would start to feel better but a few drinks turned into 4 bottles and 4 bottles then turned into some powder causing Gunnar to get more angry and more upset than he was before.  
He kept thinking that if Katy had seen him like this right now she would probably beat the hell out of him with one of those empty vodka bottles.  
Gunnar slightly laughed to himself thinking of her actually storming into his bedroom, yelling and curising at him, grabbing an empty bottle and maybe hitting him once or twice with it, and then helping him get to bed to sleep it all off, only to continue her yelling and lecturing in the morning when he wakes back up.  
Gunnar sighed as he slowly stood up from where he sat on the floor, and stumbled his way to his bed, laying on his stomach.  
He remember how Katy would always check on him and roll him back over if he passed out on his back.  
Gunnar closed his already heavy eyelids and within seconds, he fell asleep.

Next day: Tool's garage...

"So let me get this straight, Vilain is in fact in the states and Church decided to just now tell us about it?" Hale asked confused.  
"Basically." Barney said nodding his head.  
"Well what the hell are we waiting for? lets go kill that basterd!" Toll said standing up, cracking his knuckles.  
"Wait a second, we dont even know where exactly he is." Lee said.  
"Church said he was last seen hanging around the grave yard where Katy was placed at."  
Hale shook his head. "Why the hell would he be hanging around her grave when he is the reason she is in it?" "I dont know...its just not adding up." Barney said.  
"So what do we do?" Yang asked.  
"The man in charge of the grave yard said he will keep an eye on things and if he sees Vilain he will give me a call."  
"And then what?" Toll asked. Barney got a dark look in his eyes.  
"We kill him." Just then the men heard the garage door open and seen Gunnar walking over to them.  
"Hey Gunnar." Hale said. Gunnar just nodded his head at his friend.  
"Your looking rough." Toll said. Gunnar just raised an eyebrow at him as he sat down.  
"where have you been?" Barney asked.  
Gunnar shrugged his shoudlers. "Home."  
"Doing what?" Lee asked. Gunnar glanced over at Lee.  
"Having a little me time." He said. "Vilain is in the states." Hale said which caught Gunnars attention.  
"Whats he doing here?" Gunnar asked.  
"We have been told that hes been hanging around the grave yard..where Katy was laid." Barney said.  
Gunnar just nodded his head.  
"Whats wrong with your eyes?" Toll asked causing Lee to elbow him in the gut.  
Gunnar glared at Toll as he sat up. "You tell me.." he said with an attitude.  
"Thanks alot Toll." Barney said.  
"What? im just saying his eyes looked all fucked up."  
"Shut up Toll." Lee said rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Im tired." was all Gunnar said as he rubbed his eyes.  
"Tired from what?" Toll said with an attitude.  
"Anyone hungry?" Hale said standing up trying to change the subject.  
"I didnt get any sleep lastnight." Gunnar said. Toll Scoffed.  
"Really? I find that hard to believe what with all the drinking and drugs you have been doing since Katy died." Everyone got real quiet. Barney gave Toll a warning look as if to say 'shut the fuck up now.'  
Barney turned his attention back to Gunnar who stood up from his chair.  
"Why dont you mind your own business." Gunnar said as he turned to leave the garage.  
"Thats right just walk away from your problems like you always do." Toll said shaking his head.  
"Alright, shut up!" Barney said as he stood up.  
Gunnar then turned back around, stomping back over to Toll, clenching his fist.  
Barney noticed this and instantly jumped in front of Gunnar.  
"Gunnar, lets just go outside and talk." Barney said trying to calm down the angry giant.  
Gunnar looked at Barney for a second and just turned back around, leaving the garage.  
"Guess he didnt want to talk." Lee said trying to make light of the situation.  
Barney sighed and looked over at Toll.  
"What the hell was that all about?" Toll looked at at Barney with a confused look on his face.  
"What are you talking about?" Barney stood up from his seat.  
"You know what im talking about it...Why the hell would you start with Gunnar like that? are you fucking stupid? do you want him to shoot you cause I just might let him."  
Toll stood up from his seat coming face to face with Barney. "Why are you yelling at me? Im not the junkie in the group!"  
Barney was getting very angry now. "Im not yelling at Gunnar because unlike you I feel bad for guy." Toll scoffed.  
"I feel bad for him to but he does not need to be apart of this group if hes going to continue abusing drugs."  
"Well thats not your decision...its mine." Toll rolled his eyes and sat back down.

Gunnar decided to go to the bar and have a few drinks.  
He looked around the room and just watched as people were playing pool, talking, and dancing to the music that was blasting through the sterio.  
Gunnar shook his head, got up and left the Bar. he decided that he needed something a little stronger to clear his head.  
Once Gunnar got back to his apartment He locked the front door, closed the curtains and headed upstairs to have what he called 'Me time.'

xxxxxxxxxxx Hope you liked Chapter 12! 3 more chapters until the story comes to an end! :( but review and let me know if you think I should do more fanfics with Gunnar and Katy please! :) 


	13. Chapter 13: little low

Unusual You Chapter 13: Little Low.

Barney practically sprinted into Tool's garage to see everyone except for Gunnar, talking and goofing off.  
"Hey Barney!" Tool said with a big smile on his face.  
"Whats wrong with you?" Lee asked as he watched Barney try to catch his breath.  
"I got a call from the owner of tha grave yard...Vilain is there..we have to go now."  
Everyone instantly stood up. "Wait a minute, we cant all go." Toll said.  
"Why not?" Lee asked. "Because there is only one of him...Maybe two of us should go but the rest of us should hide out in the parking lot incase he tries to make a run for it."  
Barney nodded his head in agreement...good idea...lets go."  
"Wait, where is Gunnar?" Hale asked confused.  
"I tried calling him but he didnt answer." Barney said as the gang quickly got into their truck and made their way over to the grave yard.

Gunnar had just got out of the shower when he seen he had a voice mail on his phone.  
"Hey Gunnar, are you busy? Look I was just calling to let you know that we found Vilain,  
Hes at the grave yard...we are going to go catch that son of a bitch..I thouht you might want to come with..Give me a call."  
Gunnar put his phone back down on his dresser.  
He slowly walked over to his bed and just sat down thinking long and hard.  
Gunnar suddenly stood back up, kicking a hole in the wall and walking over to his dresser.  
He pulled out a plastic bag that had some cocaine in it.  
Gunnar dumped it on his dresser, forming the white substance into a nice, thin line with a razor.  
He reached into his back jean pocket, pulling his wallet out. Gunnar grabbed a Dollar bill from it.  
Gunnar bent down to his dresser, rolling the dollar bill up perfectly.  
He held up the one end of the bill to his nose, holding the other end right about the white substance, snorting it as fast as he could.  
Gunnar dropped the dollar Bill on the dresser and wiped his nose with the back of his hand.  
He slowly stood back and walked into the bathroom.

Barney and Lee made their way to Katys tombstone...they seen Vilain standing there placing flowers on the ground in front of it.  
"Vilain!" Barney yelled. Vilain froze.  
"What can I do for you, Ross?" He said.  
"What are you doing here?" Barney asked as he took a few stepps forward.  
Vilain chuckled. "Cant I pay my respects to my daughter?" Barney glanced over a Lee.  
"You gave up that right when you killed her." Barney said coldly.  
Vilain turned around laughing. "I didnt kill her...I simply just put her out of misery."  
Lee raised an eyebrow. "What misery?" He asked.  
"The misery of having to work with the likes of you, and lets not forget, the misery of having a junkie's baby."  
Barney shook his head. "Regardless of what you think, you still killed an innocent women and we are not going to let you get away with that."  
Vilain laughed. "I already have."  
"Well look what we have here! Its like a good old family reunion!" Gunnar said walking over to the three men laughing.  
Barney noticed Gunnar's blood shot eyes. He sighed and shook his head "Take a seat, Gunnar." He said.  
"Aww how sweet! Daddy brought his little girl flowers." Gunnar said.  
"What the hell is he thinking?" Lee whispered to Barney.  
"I dont know." Barney whispered back.  
"Speaking of the junkie..." Vilain said to Gunnar.  
Gunnar looked behind him at Barney and Lee then turned his attention back to Vilain.  
"Are you talking to me?" He asked pointint to himself. Vilain just laughed.  
"And this is why my daughter was better off dead." Vilain said which seemed to struck a nerv with Gunnar.  
"What did he say!?" Gunnar yelled as he pointed his gun at Vilain.  
"NO!" Barney yelled but it was too late, Gunnar fired his weapon.  
The gun Gunnar had shot was so strong the bullet tore through Vilains stomach, practically slicing him in half.  
"Little low." Gunnar said as he dropped his gun.  
Barney shook his head. "Well on the bright side of things...Hes dead." Lee said trying to be positive.  
Barney looked and him and just nodde his head.

Tool's Garage...

"What the hell were you thinking?" Barney said as he paced back and forth.  
Gunnar just rolled his eyes.  
"What are you complaining about? Vilain is dead...isnt that what you wanted?" Gunnar said.  
"Gunnar you cant just ignore our phone calls and then show up on a mission all drugged up."  
Gunnar just laughed. "You are making a big deal out of nothing." He said as he walked away from Barney.  
"Thats it, Gunnar! Ive had enough." Gunnar turned back around, looking his friend in the eyes.  
"What are you saying Barn?" Gunnar asked almost challenging Barney.  
"Your fired." Barney said. Gunnar took a step back and thought for a moment.  
He rememberd the last time Barney had let him go from the team...That was the night Gunnar and Yang got into a fight, Katy jumped in and ended up staying a few days at a near bye hospital getting stitches in her head.  
"Gunnar?" Barney said snapping the bigger man out of his thoughts.  
Gunnar looked up at Barney and shook his head. He turned around the left the garage.  
Barney sat down, burring his face in his hands.

Gunnar was standing at Katys front door...he slowly pulled out the spare key, unlocking the front door.  
He walked in, taking in the cold air.  
Gunnar walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Looks like Sam cleared everything out." he said to himself as he closed the refrigerator door.  
He made his way up to the bathroom and was rooting through the medicine cabinet.  
Gunnar found a pill bottle that was filled with oxycottons. He picked the bottle up, opening it to see how many was in it.  
"6." he said to himself as he put the cap back on the bottle.  
Gunnar walked into Katy bedroom to see Sam had left it the way it was...he guessed it was too hard for to move any of her things.  
Gunnar sighed as he pulled out a small plastic bag from his back pocket, dumping the white substance on Katys dresser.  
Gunnar formed it into a thin line and pulled out a 5 dollar bill, rolling it up neatly.  
Bending down, Gunnar snorted the cocain that laid on Katy's dresser until it was all gone.  
He sat down on her bed and just staired at the floor as he rubbed his eyes.  
Gunnar suddenly was filled with rage and anger. He went back into the bathroom, grabbing the bottle of pills he had found earlier.  
He walked back into Katys bedroom. Gunnar was pacing back adn forth unsure of what he was even going to do.  
He grabbed Katys journal that was laying on her night stand, ripping out a page and grabbing a pen.  
Gunnar sat back down on the floor and wrote a letter. Once Gunnar had finished writting his letter he folded it neatly and placed it on Katy's pillow.  
Gunnar then opened the pill bottle, dumping the 6 pills into his mouth, washing them down with a bottle of vodka.  
Gunnar was so messed up he could barely walk. He fell over on the floor and just laid there.  
"Gunnar?" Gunnar rubbed his eyes unsure if what he was seeing was real or a figment of his imagination.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx hope you like! only 2 more chapters left! what do you think is gonna happen to Gunnar? review and tell me! :) 


	14. Chapter 14: Happy birthday Cupcake

Unusual You Chapter 14: Happy Birthday, Cupcake.

Thanks so much for the reviews! glad y'all like it so far! :)

"Gunnar?" Gunnar rubbed his eyes unsure if what he was seeing was real or a figment of his imagination.  
"What are you doing to yourself?" Gunnar slowly sat up and kept rubbing his eyes.  
"Your dead." Was all Gunnar could manage to say.  
He could not believe he was looking at Katy right now.  
"You will be too if you dont straighten up." She said.  
"Is this real?" Gunnar asked as he looked around the room.  
Katy sighed and bent down so that she was siting in front of Gunnar on the floor.  
"Gunnar, I want you to listen to me very closely. ok?" Gunnar nodded his head slowly.  
"Make me a promise that starting tomorrow you are going to stop abusing drugs...ok? I want you to get the help that you need."  
Gunnar looked into her eyes. "I dont think I can." He said quietly.  
"And why not?" Katy asked scooting closer to him.  
"Because you left me...and now I have no one...so who really cares if I live or die?"  
Katy shook her head. "I care..and I didnt leave you...Ive been here with you the entire time..Ill never leave you, Gunnar"  
"I dont want to be alone." Gunnar said.  
"No..Your never alone, ok? I promise."  
"I love you though." Katy smiled softly and wrapped her arms around Gunnars neck, bringing him down for a hug.  
"I know you do..I love you too." Katy whispered in his ear.  
Gunnar wrapped his arms around Katy. She felt so real to him.  
"Gunnar!?" with a blink of an eye Katy was gone and Gunnar was passed out on the floor shaking.  
"Someone call 911!" He heard Sam scream to somebody down stairs.  
Sam Ran over to Gunnar shaking him, trying to wake him up.  
"Gunnar!? wake up!" Sam screamed.  
"An ambulance is on the way!" Gunnar heard a man yell as he entered the bedroom.  
"Stay with us Gunnar." Sam said trying to calm down.

Later at the Hospital...

Gunnar woke up and looked around the room to see he was in the hospital.  
He had all these wires hooked up to him.  
A nurse walked in and smiled when she seen him awake and moving. "Oh good! your awake." she said smiling.  
"What happend?" Gunnar asked quietly.  
"You OD'd hun, took way to many pills and they also found some cocain in your system...Had to get your stomach pumped."  
Gunnar sighed. "But thank god your alive and well." The nurse said offering a friendly smile as she left the room.  
Gunnar slowly sat up when he seen the doctor walk in. "How are you feeling Mr. Jensen?" The man asked.  
"Like shit." Gunnar said, causing the doctor to laugh.  
"Well thats normal. On the bright side you get to go home today...a friend of yours is here and wants to see you."  
As soon as the doctor said that Barney walked into the room.  
"Ill leave you to to talk and If I will be back with some papers I need you sign before you leave, ."  
Gunnar nodded his head and watched as the doctor left.  
"Hows it going Barn?" Gunnar asked as he took a sip of his water the nice nurse left for him.  
"Good...Until I got a phone call from a very histerical Sam saying that you were passed out in Katys bedroom, unresponsive."  
Gunnar just nodded his head. "What happend, Gunnar?" Barney asked getting serious.  
Gunnar sighed. "I dont know...I went there to see how it looked and ended up finding these pills and took them...did some cocain chugged a bottle of vodka."  
Barney shook his head. "I had a strange dream though." Barney looked up at his friend.  
"What kind of dream?" He asked curiously.  
"I had a dream that Katy was in the room with me and was just talking to me...telling me I need to do better."  
Gunnar said slightly laughing. Barney took a seat as Gunnar continued.  
"It felt so real." Barney nodded his head.  
"Dreams usually do." "yeah." Was all Gunnar said. Barney stood up.  
"Well lets get these papers signed so we can get you out of this place." Barney went to open the door.  
"Barney." Barney turned back around and looked at Gunnar.  
"Im done..." was all Gunnar said. Barney staired at his friend, slowly nodding his head. "I sure hope so." He said.

1 week later...

The guys were all hanging out at Tools garage, drinking and playing darts.  
Barney stood up, clearing his throat.  
"Today is a very special day and the only thing that sucks is that a very special women is not here to spend her would be 25th birthday with us."  
Everyone sat in silence as Barney continued speaking.  
"But even though Katy is not here in person, I believe she is still here in spirit and I know she would kick our asses if we were a bunch of old boring farts and not celebrated her 25th birthday."  
Barney said causing everyone to laugh.  
"We have alot of good memorys with Katy but my favorite would have to be her very first mission she went on with us.  
She was covered in mud, blood, and guts but yet not once did she complain...instead she made smart ass comments that always made us laugh."  
Hale stood up and smiled. "My favorite memory is when she asked me to go to the bar with her since it was kariokee night and she wanted me to sing with her...  
We got so drunk that night but we had so much fun." Barney patted Hale on the back.  
"My favorite memory of Katy would have to be when her and Lace planned a special birthday surprise for me and Katy thought it would be funny to blind fold me and pay a male stripper to come in and dance on me..." Lee said shaking his head.  
"Good times." Barney said laughing.  
"Remeber when she tried to take a safety pin and pop my ear?" Toll said in between laughs.  
"That looked painfull." Hale said. Toll nodded. "It was." Barney shook his head. "She always told me I was fun sized...I think ill miss that the most." Yang said. "Remember when I gave her, her first tattoo? she was so scared but she ended up really happy and wanting another one." Tool said slightly laughing.  
"I think the thing I miss the most is how brutally honest she always was..." Gunnar said as he took a sip of his beer.  
"That she was!" Hale said laughing.  
"She definetly never had a problem telling us when we were being annoying or an ass hole or..."  
"Or an old pervert." Tool said interupting Lee, causing everyone to laugh.  
"She was a fire cracker, thats for sure." Barney said.  
Barney then raised his beer bottle.  
"Katy, We love you and miss you everyday." Barney said.  
"Not a day goes by that we dont think about you." Gunnar added as he raised his beer.  
"You will never be forgotten." Lee said raising his beer.  
"You are always in my thoughts and prayers." Yang said.  
"There will never be anyone like you, thats for sure." Toll said laughing as he raised his beer.  
"Counting down the days until I see your pretty little face again." Hale said smiling.  
"Happy Birthday, Cupcake." Tool said as the gang all took a sip of their beer.

xxxxxxxxx  
Dont forget to review!


	15. Chapter 15: I trust you

Unusual You Chapter 15: I trust you.

Later that night Gunnar was at the grave yard.  
He held in his hands Red roses, Katys favorite flower and placed them on her tombstone.  
"Happy Birthday, Hun." He said as he slowly pulled something out of his back pocket.  
It was the letter Gunnar had wrote the night he OD'd.  
"This is for you too." He said as he placed the letter on the tombstone, laying the flowers on top of it so that the wind didnt blow it away. Gunnar bent down and kissed the tombstone. "Love you." He said as he stood back up and turned around and left the grave yard.

Dear Katy...

I dont know what to do or what to say anymore...Ever since you passed away I seem to be making even more mistakes than usual.  
My life changed so much when you joined the team...I tried so hard to get your attention but you gave me the cold shoulder there for a bit.  
You eventually warmed up to me though and who knew we would end up becoming as close as we were.  
You helped me fight those demons I had deep down inside of me and for that I am truly gratefull.  
The day you told everyone you were pregnant, I was in shock...I couldnt even think straight but once it sunk it I kinda started to get excited...just wished I could have gotten to tell you that...and I wished I could have gotten to hear the babys heart beat with you.  
You were truly an amazing women, Katy and I will never forget you...I will always love and care for you..that will never change.  
You never gave up on me and so now its time for me to get my life together and make you proud of me.  
If I could go back in time and stop Vilain from shooting you..I would.  
Sometimes I ask myself why couldnt it had been me?  
Im making you a promise right now that I am going to stop all the drug abuse and I am going to get my life back on track.  
I just took 6 oxy cottons that I found in your medicine cabinet...I chased them down with a bottle of vodka..and did a like of coke..  
If I make it through the night then I know you really are watching over me and I know that you will never leave me.  
I trust you.  
Love you always -Gunnar-

Flashback: When Katy and Gunnar first met...

Katy was siting in the back of the expendables plain reading a book. She was very nervous about her first mission with the guys.  
Everyone was being pretty nice to her but she was so nervous she didnt really want to make small talk with anyone right now.  
Across from where Katy sat was Gunnar Jensen who was talking to Hale Caesar and Toll Road whom sat next to Katy.  
Katy's attention was torn away from her book when she heard someone coughing repeadly.  
She chose to ignore it. She then heard some snickering and a very loud "Mhmmm!" Katy had finally heard enough. she laid her book down and looked at the man siting across from her that was making the very annoying coughing sounds.  
"Can I help you?" She asked raising an eyebrow at the tall man.  
Gunnar smiled. "uhhh..." Katy held back a laugh, rolled her eyes and lifted her book back up and continued reading it.  
Gunnar looked over at Hale and Toll. "Shes in to me." He said causing the other two men to bust out laughing at him.  
Katy just shook her head at the man who for some reason seemed to take a likeing to her.  
Gunnar then stood up from his seat, switching spots with Hale so that he was siting next to Katy.  
Katy glanced over at the taller man but didnt think much of it.  
Katy then heard Gunnar yawn real loud, next thing she knew she felt an arm around her shoulders.  
Katy laid her book back down on her lap and looked at Gunnar.  
"What?" he asked with with a smirk on his face.  
"If you dont mind..." Katy said removing his arm.  
"Just being friendly." Gunnar said, causing Katy to shake her head at the man.  
"Theres a difference between being friendly and being annoying, dear." She said as she picked her book back up.  
"Oooh already calling me Dear, huh? Told you guys she wanted me." Katy looked at Him with a disgusted look on her face.  
Toll and Hale could not stop laughing at this point.  
Even Katy couldnt help but laugh.  
"So you ready for your first mission?" Gunnar asked trying to make conversation.  
"yeah..little nervous though." Gunnar nodded his head.  
"Dont worry, luckily for you, your teamed up with me. I wont let anything happen to that pretty little face of yours."  
Katy smiled. "Okay...I trust you."

THE END.

xxxxxxxxxxx So here ya'll go! hope you enjoy this story as much as I did writing it :)  
Let me know if you want to read more Gunnar and Katy fanfics..I got a few ideas but not sure so give me your feed back please! :)  
Thanks again to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! it really means alot to me! :) 


End file.
